


Sivaas

by HircinesHuntingGround



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Eventual Romance, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Not Beta Read, Past Character Death, Thieves Guild, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2020-01-13 14:00:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18470404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HircinesHuntingGround/pseuds/HircinesHuntingGround
Summary: Estinan, a bosmer werewolf, has lost the only real family she's ever had. She's left the wilds and comes back to the city despite her beast blood. She has a fateful encounter with Brynjolf. Thus, her life as a thief begins [Thieves Guild] OC x Brynjolf [Prequel: Howls of Whiterun]





	1. A Chance Arrangement

**Author's Note:**

> Sivaas means 'Beast' in dragon language. This is an obvious play on Estinan's beast blood.  
> If you read my previous story, Howls of Whiterun, you may recognize this sassy wood elf.  
> She was originally supposed to die, but I fell in love with my own character and decided after the pack perishes she needed to be happy. Im sure Brynjolf will just that ;)

“Never done an honest day's work in your life for all that coin you're carrying? Eh, lass?” The dark skinned wood elf turned to face the red head Nord talking to her. She smiled and tilted her head. He may look the part of merchant but he certainly couldn’t trick her. “Oh my. I haven’t been called ‘lass’ in a long while. Her orange eyes glinted gold as she laughed. “And what’s it to a little nord boy, how much gold I’ve got on hand?” She placed her hands on her hips and looked into his green eyes.

“Wealth is my business.” He smirked. “If you’d like a taste, extra hands are paid well.” He mimicked her posture, hands on his hips. He tossed up a coin pouch. Her coin pouch.

“Oh, deary me.” She placed her hand on her cheek, a smirk plastered on her face. “It seems my pocket’s been picked.” She deftly reached out for her pouch only for him to pull away.

“Not so fast, lass. How about it? At least listen to my plan and I’ll give it back?” He leaned in close. His hot breath against her pointed ear. She had to control all urges to 1 ravage this poor nord for laying his hands on her things and 2 ravage this poor nord for his very attractive physique and speech. “I need someone to steal Madesi ring. Right there in his stall.” He made a small gesture towards the Argonian.

“And where will I be planting this said ring?”

“In Brand-shei’s pocket.” He pointed discreetly to a dark elf idly standing by his own shop. “I’ll put on a show so everyone's distracted. It’s honestly easy work.” He moved away and winked.

“If it’s so easy why do you need me?” She kept her eyes on her pouch he idly threw into the air.

He wagged his finger, “You know I can’t put on a show and steal at the same time. I’ll pay you. What say you?”

“Can I have the name of my compatriot? I’m Estinan.” She gave a mocking bow to the nord.

“Brynjolf. So, you’ll help?”

Estinan nodded, the orange braid fell from it’s place behind her ear. Brynjolf reached and fixed her hair. “Thank you lass.” He took her hand and placed the coin pouch into her palm. “Are you ready to do this now?” She nodded.

“Absotively.” The short elf walked over to the small wall around the market area. The lock box was in a small area for holding goods. She had 4 lock picks to her name and these were easy worn locks.

“Everyone! Everyone! Gather 'round! I have something amazing to show you that demands your attention! Gather 'round all! No pushing, no shoving. Plenty of room!” Brynjolf started his show. Like flies to honey, they drew close. Madesi, the argonian, moved closer just out of view from Estinan.

Estinan strode over to his stall casually admiring the handcrafted jewelry. she almost felt bad for stealing from him but money was in the job description and she certainly couldn't turn down funds. A Riften guard walked past, just out of her view. She knelt behind the stall and made quick work of both locks before stashing the ring onto her finger. She made eye contact with the green eyed nord and casually walked over towards the crowd. Brand-shei sat on some boxes. she walked over making sure to bump into him as she sat down. “Oh, I’m terribly sorry.” He grumbled but accepted the apology. She locked eyes with the nord. She rested her head her propped up hand and smiled.

Her job was done.  
And done fast.  
With no hiccups.

“Well, that's enough for today.” Brynjolf smiled as he sold a few bottles. Estinan waited until Brand-shei left before standing. She dusted off her fur armor and walked over to the nord. “Falmerblood Elixir for the lass.” He handed her a bottle different from the others and small pouch of money. “Looks like I chose the right person for the job. And there’s more in it for you-“

“Ahhh. The thieves guild. I see now.” She added the coins to her existing stash and put the potion in her small satchel. “Okay. Sign me up. I was bored of being a mercenary.”

“Meet me at the Ragged Flagon. It’s right underneath us. You'll have to trek through the Ratways to get to me. Are you up for that task lass?” Brynjolf leaned against his stall.

“Oh, trekking through skeever infested sewers at a chance to meet with the prince of thieves? Do I get a romantic date?” She laughed and walked away from the nord male.

“It might not be romantic.” He yelled out after her.

Estinan chuckled as she made her way to the stairs. Getting through a sewers would be no issue. Joining the Thieves Guild would be no issue. Trying not to maim Brynjolf either out of fury or sexual desire would be an issue. Hircine had ‘blessed’ or ‘cursed’ Estinan, however anyone looked at it. Estinan was a werewolf. The beast wanted out the moment she laid eyes on the nord. She couldn’t quite tell the reasoning behind the urge to change.

Her nose scrunched up as she walked through the door to the Ratway. Whatever human waste was above had been dropped through to the sewers below and saying it stank was an understatement. She shivered slightly at the significant temperature drop. Her ears perked at the sounds of voices. Hopefully they wouldn’t get in her way. She readied her dagger nonetheless. Better to be safe than sorry, especially when dealing with rats in the Ratway. The two men looked at her and she barely had time to react when they attacked.

She checked their pockets and satchels for gold. They didn’t have much, but one had an enchanted bow. She decided to keep for good measures. She found a locked door. No problem. She could pick that lock. Life would be easier if she picked it. The noise drew the attention of a skeever and what one could only believe was it’s owner to the door. There were too many fights going on in a what was supposed to be a rat filled sewer. She climbed the stairs and saw a makeshift sign.

‘Ragged Flagon’

The wood elf opened the door and walked in. Despite being in the sewers, the air here was significantly cleaner. She heard voices in the distance.

“Give it up, Brynjolf... those days are over.” One man said, unfamiliar to her.

  
”I’m telling you, this one is different…” She heard the familiar voice of Brynjolf.

She peaked around another ‘Ragged Flagon’ sign.

"Dying breed, eh? Well what do you call that then!" He approached her and clasped his hand on her shoulder. “Color me impressed, Lass. I wasn’t sure I would see you again. You got here without any troubles it would seem.” He smirked.

“Besides almost get killed a few rats and very large skeever. It was easy. I wouldn’t miss an opportunity for our date.” She winked and grinned. “So, I assume there’s more before I join. All the tales I’ve read, there’s always something more to do before you get to join the hero on his quest.” She chuckled.

“There are a few dead-beats that owe us money. Keerava, Bersi Honey-hand and Haelga. Honestly the money is a bonus, but we need you to teach them a lesson.”

Estinan put her hand on her bicep. “Don’t underestimate my skills now Brynjolf. Any tips you want to give me?”


	2. Loud and Clear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what I'm doing anymore. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

* * *

 

The wood elf approached the table Brynjolf was sitting at and dumped the coin pouches onto it. “They won’t be giving you anymore trouble now.”

“Our valiant hero returns and with the gold no less. Good job, lass. Here’s your payment as promised.” Brynjolf smiled as he handed her a pouch of gold and a few potions. “Now then, if you’ll follow me to meet Mercer.” Brynjolf stood up and walked toward the back of the tavern. He opened a cabinet and the  the false back to it. Estinan let out a low whistle. “The cistern is back here. Your new home is here from now on. There should be a spare bed for you. Sleep in it whenever. There's Mercer. Let’s talk to him.” He approached the man in the middle of the cistern. The wood elf right behind him. “Mercer? This is the one I was talking about... our new recruit." Brynjolf made a gesture towards Estinan. Estinan nodded her head.

“This better not be another waste of the Guild's resources, Brynjolf. Before we continue, I want to make one thing perfectly clear. If you play by the rules, you walk away rich. You break the rules and you lose your share. No debates, no discussion... you do what we say, when we say. Do I make myself clear??” The guildmaster said in such a harsh tone that Estinan nearly winced. She nodded instead.

“Yes. I understand.” She knew better than to try to and step on his toes. There would probably never be a time to joke with this Mercer Frey.

“Good. Then I think it's time we put your expertise to the test." He had a smirk on his face. Estinan studied his face. He needed her to fail. Why would he want such a thing? With the rumors she had heard about the guild. A new member with plenty of aptitude should be a breath of fresh air. She shook the thought from her head when Brynjolf started to speak up.

“Wait a moment, you're not talking about Goldenglow, are you? Even our little Vex couldn't get in." Brynjolf gulped. That mission had been hard for numerous reasons. The hired mercenaries were one thing but Aringoth had hired practically a whole militia. Getting in was problematic and getting out would be a nightmare.

Mercer looked over them both and nodded. "You claim this recruit possesses an aptitude for our line of work. If so, let her prove it. Goldenglow Estate is critically important to one of our largest clients.” Mercer paced in his spot. “However, the owner has suddenly decided to take matters into his own hands and shut us out. He needs to be taught a lesson. Brynjolf will provide you with the details." Mercer turned to leave.

Brynjolf cleared his throat. "Mercer, aren't you forgetting something?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Hmm? Oh, yes. Since Brynjolf assures me you'll be nothing but a benefit to us, then you're in. Welcome to the Thieves Guild.” He walked away.

Once he was out of ear shot, Estinan leaned over and whispered in Brynjolf’s ear, “Who shoved a stick up his arse?”

Brynjolf cracked a smile and shook his head. “That’s your guild master.”

Estinan shrugged her shoulders. “So, tell me about the Goldenglow Estate.

“Goldenglow Estate is a bee farm; they raise the wretched little things for honey. It's owned by some smart-mouth wood elf named Aringoth.”

Estinan laughed, “Us wood elves do have smart mouths. Maybe it’s in our genes.” She slapped her thigh.

Bryn shook his head and continued, “We need you to teach him a lesson by burning down three of the estate's hives and clearing out the safe in the main house." He put an emphasis on ‘three of the hives’.

“What do I do about this other smart-mouth wood elf?”

“That important client is Maven Black-Briar.” Estinan let out a low whistle as Brynjolf continued. “Maven prefers Aringoth is left alive. But if he gets in the way of the operation, kill him. We don’t need you mucking it up now, lass.”

Estinan nodded. “Mucking things up happens to be skill.” She laughed when Brynjolf frowned. “Oh, you know I’m kidding. I’ll go ask this ‘little Vex’ of your’s about the estate.” Estinan started to walk away when Brynjolf grabbed her upper arm.

“Be careful in there, lass.” He let go of her arm and looked at her. “Talk to Tonilia to get fitted with armor. You can talk to Vex or Delvin for extra jobs when there are no big ones from me or Mercer.”

Estinan nodded. “Thank you, Bryn. I expect that romantic getaway to some magical hot springs when I return from Goldenglow.” She winked and walked back to the Ragged Flagon. She talked with Tonilia to get a set of armor and bandoliers. This armor had so many pockets for anything, there must’ve been pockets in pockets. Estinan would certainly make use of this. She strode over to Vex, a platinum blonde imperial. “Brynjolf said you had some info on the Goldenglow?”

The woman scoffed. “Before we begin, I want to make two things perfectly clear.” She leaned close the short wood elf, easily towering over her. She held up her hand and held one finger, “One, I'm the best infiltrator this rathole of a Guild's got, so if you think you're here to replace me, you're dead wrong.” Another finger went up, “And two, you follow my lead and do exactly as I say... no questions, no excuses. Then we understand each other… “ Estinan nodded.  “Good. Now, it's time to get your feet wet and I don't want to waste a lot of time talking about anything but business. I’m not here to make friends.” She leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms.

“Sooo,” Estinan paused and looked around. “How do I get into the estate?”

“I managed to slip in through the sewers. Should still be unguarded. That wood elf is smarter than he seems. More than tripled the guard.” Vex continued.

Estinan nodded. “Thank you. I’ll take any extra jobs you have when I get back.”

“If you make it back.” Vex scoffed. “I’ll be waiting.”

Estinan silently swam across the river to get to little island holding the estate. There were a lot of mercenaries. Fortunately, no one she knew. Or unfortunately. Vex said there was sewer to get into the estate but when she went down there was no way her small wood elf stature could reach the ledge without turning into a werewolf and she wasn’t about the risk losing her shit in the middle of the mission. She grumbled and went back outside to find another way in. She found an unguarded door. Luckily, she grabbed a big handful of lockpicks, because this door would need it. She made sure the coast was clear and began her work.

She silently entered the estate, which only broke 4 lockpicks. She tiptoed through the house. The safe would be downstairs, she could easily pick the lock or go get the key from Aringoth. She didn't want to mess with and end up murdering him. So, using her new lockpicks was the go-to this mission. She would get the beehives after. No need to alert them all before she got the goodies in the safe. She passed a room with a sleeping mercenary and another down the hall. She could easily sneak kill him and possibly alert the other guards. She watched him for a few moments. He went down the hall and passed the door the to the basement.

She snuck past the mercenary. She fiddled with the lock to the basement and eventually made it in. Two mercenaries. They were behind some storage and tables. As long as she was quiet, there was no need to alert them either. She crept passed them and through the door. She smelled one more mercenary down the hall. This one would be tricky as he was facing her direction and didn't seem to be going anywhere anywhere anytime soon. She cursed silently. There was no way to sneak past him. She had an invisibility potion but doubted it would last long enough for her to get down the hall passed him. But, she could possibly do a sneak attack. Though she’d rather not kill anyone. She took a deep breath and grabbed the potion from her bag. She drank all the potion. Esti looked down at her hands. She was invisible. She quietly moved down the hallway and felt the slight fuzzy feeling disappear as she was next to the mercenary. Before he had the opportunity to say anything she hit him in the neck. He would be out hopefully long enough for her to make her escape.

Estinan walked down the stairs as she didn't smell anymore people nearby. She found the safe. It was a newer safe but still pickable. She grabbed the stuff in the safe and shoved them in her pockets. “Now the beehives.” She found the entrance from the sewers that she had issues with before and hopped down. “No wonder I couldn't reach it.” She looked up and sighed.

She exited the sewers and crawled on the edge of the island towards the beehives. She knew a flames spell but also grabbed a torch to relight. She wasn't the best with magic and she would like to stay away from it. She used her nose to find her way to the flowerfield next to the beehives. No one was around. Good. The mercenary she knocked out was still asleep. “3 hives no more than that.” Estinan grabbed the torch and relit it with the fire magic she knew. Just that little magic use and she felt drained already. She shuddered slightly and then walked toward the apiary, setting it on fire. She set 2 more on fire and then ran towards the cliff face and jumped.

Estinan gasped when she came back to the surface. Luck had been on her side, she was near the shore line. She made her way back to Riften. Once back in the cistern through the secret door, she walked to her new bed and quickly took the wet armor off. She was in the middle of putting on new pants, still in her bra when she smelled Brynjolf approach.

“Word on the street is Goldenglow's been hit. Good job, lass.” Brynjolf smirked.

Estinan turned once she managed to put a tunic over her head. “He had a lot of mercenaries. Oh!” She rummaged through the pockets of her armor. Luckily the water hadn’t reached this particular pocket. “Here’s what was in the safe.” She handed him the letter and sack of coins.

“Thank you, lass.” He read over the note. “Blast, Aringoth sold Goldenglow. What was he thinking? Maven’s going to be furious. If only this letter had the buyers name instead of this symbol.” He pointed to the symbol. “Any ideas Esti?” He looked her over. Her orange hair starting to curl at the edges as it dried. Estinan walked over and stood close to Brynjolf as she looked over the note. She shook her head. He sighed. “Well, I'll check my sources. You.” He looked into her orange eyes. “Maven needs to talk to you.”

Estinan backed away. “Wait. Am I going to come out alive? I thought I did the job correctly??”

Brynjolf laughed. “You did good, lass. She wants to talk business that’s all. Now, go on. She is at the Bee and the Barb.”

“I’m sure Keerava will be pleased to see me.” Estinan hung her armor over the bed frame to dry. “Should I wear something more than this? I feel like I’m meeting my mother-in-law.” She tugged at the worn tunic.

“She has a job for you. She isn’t worried about your clothing.” He squeezed her shoulder.

“I’ll be on my way then.” Estinan briskly left and made her way to the Bee and the Barb. She didn't know Maven well but since coming to Riften she had memorized scents. Maven often smelled of lavender and mead. Also septims. Lots of septims. She made her way up the stairs and saw the middle aged woman sitting down. Her dark brown hair plaited into two french braids.

“So, you're the one. Hmm. You don't look so impressive." Maven looked her over.

Esti’s eyes glinted gold and she smiled. “How about we skip that conversation? And get on with the details on how I can assist you?” The bosmer sat down in the chair across from Maven.

Maven smiled ever so slightly. “You're a firebrand, aren't you? It's about time Brynjolf sent me someone with business sense.” She dug through her pockets and pulled out a piece of paper. “By the way things were going, I was beginning to think Brynjolf was running some sort of beggars’ guild.”

Estinan chuckled, “I thought the same when he approached me. Where do I begin?”

Maven handed her a paper with details. Estinan nodded as she looked it over. “Go to Bannered Mare in Whiterun and talk to Mallus Maccius. He will give you more details.” Estinan left the tavern.


	3. Dampened Spirits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update will be 5/16  
> It was originally 5/9   
> But I need to finish the chapter for Roar of a Wolfborn before I can post this next chapter.

Estinan walked to the Bannered Mare. A familiar scent distracted her momentarily, but she had a mission to do. Other werewolves would have to wait another time. She walked into the warm atmosphere of the tavern. The bard was in full swing of his song and patrons, already drunk, were joining in. Estinan looked around the inn and eventually made her way to the cooking area. She noticed the lone man in the corner, nursing Black Briar Reserve. She smirked and sat down next to him. He arched an eyebrow and scoffed. “Can’t a man drink in peace?”

Estinan shook her head. “Maven sent me, Mallus Maccius.” She flicked his bottle of mead. It foamed over slightly. He jumped up and put the bottle down. He glared at her as he shook the foam off his hand.

“I’ll keep this short.” He grabbed a nearby rag and cleaned up the mess Estinan made. “The owner for Honningbrew Meadery, Sabjorn, is holding a tasting for the captain of the guard. We need you to poison it.” He looked at his bottle or mead and the narrowed his eyes at the wood elf as he grabbed it. 

Estinan smiled innocently. “Do you have the poison?”

Mallus smirked. “Oh. No. No. That’s the beauty of this plan. You’re going to get the poison from Sabjorn. See, the meadery has a well known pest problem. So, you go get the poison. Take care of the ‘pest’ problem and then poison the vats.”

Estinan whistled. “Clever.”

“Yes. Now go talk to Sabjorn before he gets someone else to do it.” He waved her away. “It’s down the road from Whiterun. You can’t miss it.” Estinan nodded and winked.

 

Estinan walked into the building called ‘Honningbrew Meadery’. An bald middle aged Nord grumbled. She looked around. “What are you gawking at? Can you not see I have serious problems?” He chided.

“Your pest problem? I can help you out.” She smirked and took a seat at the bar. She rapped the table with her fingers as she looked at the man.

He arched an eyebrow and crossed his arms. “Oh really? And I don't suppose you'd just do it out of the kindness of your heart, would you? I hope you're not expecting to get paid until the job's done." He frowned and narrowed his eyes.

Estinan nodded. “That is fine. How do I get rid of these pests?” She smiled and stood from the stool.

The man ducked down under the bar and then placed a small inconspicuous bottle on the bar. “Place this in their nest. They won't ever come back after that.” Estinan looked at the bottle and then placed it in her pouch. She did a two finger salute and made her way towards the basement.

Estinan held onto the grimey walls after she entered the basement. Her nostrils were filled with the smell of rodents and various stages of fermentation. It was almost too much for her beast blood. She took a deep breath to control her blood. She took out her glass dagger. She needed to take care of these live pests as well. Estinan knelt on the ground and snuck around the basement area. She felt the beast blood ripple through her limbs after she killed 2 skeevers. “Of all the times to want to change.” She slapped her arm. “You can wait until we are done here.” She scolded the wolf in her.

Estinan crept along the corridor. She smelled more skeevers down the cavern. She moved deftly across the cavern floor, her gloved hand gently gliding across the slick stone walls. She stood. Four more skeevers. She also smelled a person. She smelled an alchemy station. Estinan had her dagger ready and killed the skeevers. She turned her attention to the balding man hunched over the alchemy table. He was mumbling to himself. Estinan reached for her bow and an arrow from her quiver when the man turned and looked at her. Directly at her. His face contorted with rage after he had seen his faithful companions dead. Estinan cursed as an ice spike landed near her head. She heard her heart beating in her ears. She cursed again as felt rippling through her skin. She wouldn't be able to control the beast blood this time. Hopefully, she would have enough control to not completely muck this job up.

Estinan hunched over, stripping at least her fur armor tunic off. She would want that at least. She let the change take control. Her body contorting and rearranging, becoming more lupine in form. Her fiery orange fur glowed in the low light. She looked at the rat man and a growl left her throat. He stood his ground despite the fact he was now face to face with a werewolf. He aimed his hands at her, an ice spike spell forming. It discharged and hit her shoulder. She whimpered slightly and pounced on the man. Divines, how she hated the call to eat his heart. She used her massive claws and ripped his heart out of his ribcage. Blood sprayed from the wound. From the large blood vessels. The heart still pounded in her paw until the electrical charge wore off. 

Estinan’s skin rippled. She changed back to her usual, and now short, bosmer self. She tossed the heart over towards the pile of dead skeevers. She lethargically stood up and stumbled to her clothing. She grabbed the vial of poison and poured half the contents into the nest. She pulled the fur tunic over her head. The pants were ruined same with the boots. She sighed. At least it was fur armor and not the guild armor. She would have a hard time explaining that one. How would the guild even react to her beast blood? She shook her head and headed towards an opening in the large cavern. It smelled strongly of mead. She found the large vats of mead. Estinan found a loose ladder and propped it against the vat. She poured the vile liquid into the vat and tossed the vial into a dark corner, satisfied by the shattering. She climbed down and grabbed a fresh barrel of mead for Sabjorn. Stronger than she looked, the bosmer heaved the barrel into the bar area. She lifted it onto the table.

She saw Mallus arch an eyebrow at her as he looked at her legs. She shrugged and stepped over to the side. She walked behind Mallus. A very official guard captain entered the meadery and straightened his uniform. "Well, Sabjorn. Now that you've taken care of your little pest problem, how about I get a taste of some of your mead?" He looked over the nord.

Sabjorn clasped his hands together and smiled. He grabbed a cup and filled it from the spigot. "Help yourself, milord. It's my finest brew yet... I call it Honningbrew Reserve."

The captain arched eyebrow and took the  cup. "Oh come now, this is mead... not some wine to be sipped and savored." He took a big gulp and then sprayed it all over the counter and Sabjorn. "By the Eight?! What... what's in this?" He slammed the cup down, the contents sloshing over the edge. He put his hand on the hilt of his sword.

Sabjorn jumped back. He looked at Mallus and then Estinan. He narrowed his eyes. "I... I don't know. What's wrong?" He took a sip and gagged.

The captain drew his sword. "You assured me this place was clean! I'll see... see to it that you remain in irons for the rest of your days! You... you're in charge here until I can sort this all out." He looked at Mallus.

"It will be my pleasure." Mallus smirked.

The captain looked back Sabjorn and pointed the sword as his side. "And you…” He frowned and nudged the blade towards him. “You're coming with me to Dragonsreach. We'll see how quickly your memory clears in the city's prisons. Now move." He nudged Sabjorn again. "I said move!"

Mallus smiled and waved Sabjorn off. "Farewell, Sabjorn." He then turned to the wood elf. “Now. Is there anything you need?” He looked her over.

Estinan looked around. “I need to look through his books and ledgers. Need to figure out this private partner.”

Mallus nodded and rummaged in his pocket, producing a key. “Here, this should get you in the door and safe.” He handed it to her. “What happened in there?” He gestured to her lack of pants and shoes.

Estinan smiled. “Oh, that lunatic in there you forgot to mention.”

“What in Oblivion happened that you lost your pants?” He chuckled. “I’m sure there’s spare clothing upstairs too.”

“Skeevers and that lunatic. Listen, I’m a thief. I can fight if I need to, but I’m not built for that.” She shrugged as she lied. She swung the key around her finger and walked upstairs. Once upstairs, she rummaged through drawers. Fine clothing. It would have to do. Of course, they were meant for a large Nord man so it engulfed her small bosmer frame. She made sure to tie the belt tight so everything would stay put. She took the key and went into the locked room. She cleaned the safe out of its funds and found the letter from the secret partner. She shoved the letter and coin pouch into her pockets. She also grabbed a decanter and several bottles of unaffected mead.

Estinan made it back down the stairs. “Well, Mallus. It has been a pleasure.”

“Make sure to put in a good word for Maven.” He nodded at her.

“Sure thing, Mallus.”

 

Estinan walked up to Maven in the Bee and the Barb. “I trust you have good news for me?” She questioned. Estinan placed the letter on the table next to Maven and sat down across from her. “This doesn't tell me much. The only thing that could identify Sabjorn's partner is this odd little symbol.”

Estinan leaned over and looked at the symbol. “I’ve seen that before on Aringoth’s paperwork.”

Maven frowned and folded it. “Well, whoever this mysterious marking represents, they'll regret starting a war with me.” She sighed. “You should bring this information to the Thieves Guild immediately.” She stood up. “There's also the matter of your payment. I believe you'll find this more than adequate for your services.” She pulled an enchanted dagger from her pouch and handed it to the bosmer. Estinan nodded and thanked Maven. “Go on now. If I need the guild’s services again, I’ll be sure to request for you.”

Estinan made her way down the secret entrance, flipping the new glass dagger in her hand. She approached Brynjolf. He looked at her new attire, “Do I want to know, lass?”

Estinan laughed. “There was a raving lunatic, lord of skeevers, under the meadery. Maven doesn’t know who it is Sabjorn dealt with. But it’s the same symbol from Aringoth’s papers.”

“Damn. You should bring that to Mercer. He’ll want to hear about it. Also hold on.” He reached out and rubbed her cheek with his thumb. “You had dirt there, lass.”

“Oh. And I’d already talked to Maven with it there.” She rubbed her cheek with the rough cloth of the clothing. “She certainly thinks I am a fool now.” She laughed. “I’ll take this Mercer. Thank you, Brynjolf.” Estinan held her breath. Her heart slightly fluttering in her chest. 

_ Damn that Nord. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: I’m sorry this is short. I rushed through it ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ sorry not sorry. I'll be adding more of Esti’s werewolf. Idk if anyone read Howls of Whiterun, my other fic, or the companion to this Roar of a Wolfborn?? But other OCs and the Companions will be making an appearance next chapter!! It should be longer.


	4. Imitation Amnesty

The bosmer thief walked towards the guild master. “Here, Mercer. This is the paper from Honningbrew Meadery. It’s the same symbol as before.” She handed him the paper.

Mercer arched an eyebrow at her attire. Estinan just shook her head and her pleading eyes told him not to ask. He took the paper and looked it over. He grumbled. “Well, good work. I’ll have a look into it and give you a word when I find any leads. Now, I’m busy.”

Estinan nodded and walked away. She rubbed her aching shoulder and sat down on her bed. She took the fine clothing off and folded it into drawer. She looked at the decent sized hole in her shoulder. It had stopped bleeding and healed a bit because of her beast blood. But, it still hurt. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

“Looks too old to be from today?” She felt the bed shift as Brynjolf sat down. “Do you need someone to dress it?” Estinan looked over at him and shook her head.

“No, thank you. It’s okay. Bugging me particularly today.” She rotated her arm. She stood to look through her drawer and pulled another fur tunic. “I’ll be good in a few days; I heal pretty fast.” She smiled and threw the tunic over her head. She pulled her long hair out of the shirt and ran her fingers through it. “Tunics are so much more comfortable.” She fixed the tunic and found her pants.

“You could always wear the guild armor. It’s way more protective.” Brynjolf arched an eyebrows as he watched her.

“But, then I look suspicious. I can’t exactly go around town with all these bandoliers and expect people to leave me alone. But, now,” She sat back down on the bed and put her boots on, “if I look like a commoner, or a hunter, they don’t expect a thing.” 

“Smart, Lass. Are you sure you don’t want me to look at that wound? It looked pretty good, but it never hurts to get it dressed properly.” 

Estinan shook her head. “Are you also a great healer?” She laughed. “No, trust me. It’s good. Thank you, Bryn. Now, if you’ll let me, I’m going to talk to the others for extra jobs.” Estinan stood and straightened her tunic. “If I feel like I need it later, maybe I’ll visit you.”

“This is a one time offer, lass.” He chuckled.

“Even if I come back more wounded, would you leave me to die from an infected wound?” She placed the back of her hand on her forehead. “You would let a fair maiden perish?”

“If that happens, certainly I would help a lass out. Now go get that gold, lass.” He nudged her butt with his foot.

Estinan frowned and then laughed. She rubbed her butt as she walked to the Ragged Flagon. She walked over to Delvin’s table and sat down. She yelled out a drink order to Vekel. “So, a little birdie said you may have a special job for me?” She leaned on her propped up hand and smirked at the bald breton.

He shook his head with a chuckle. “After your good job with Honningbrew, word’s gone ‘round Whiterun. An old friend from a pretty high place contacted me.” Delvin leaned closer to her.

Estinan took a large gulp of a rather strong beverage and then leaned closer. “That sounds pretty important.”

Delvin nodded. “Absolutely. Olfrid Battle-Born needs someone with a delicate touch, and I suggested you. So, make your way to him in Whiterun. Don’t go mucking it up either. I don’t want to look like a fool. Nor do I want you to let me down. Finish your drink and go.”

“I wouldn’t drink that too fast, Esti. I made it extra strong.” Vekel chuckled as he cleaned another mug.

Estinan smiled. “You think because I’ma small wood elf I can’t hold my liquor.” She shook head and laughed. “I’ll have you know…” She paused. “Okay, maybe it is a little strong.” She laughed.

“Will you be okay to get to Whiterun?” Delvin clapped her shoulder.

“Well, if I walk, sure! But, a carriage wouldn’t be too much faster.” Estinan finished the drink and tossed the empty flagon towards Vekel. “I shall return home my fair family.” She gave a two-finger salute and went back into the Cistern. She stumbled a bit and almost landed in the water. “Oh, dearie me.”

“You okay, lass? I leave you alone for 5 minutes and you are drunk?” Brynjolf grabbed her arm before she fell into the water.

“Vekel made that drink waaayyy too strong.” Estinan laughed. “Let me sit.” She sat once Brynjolf let go of her arm. She took her shoes off and rolled up her pant legs. She stuck her feet in the water. Brynjolf sat down next to her. “Let me rest for 5 minutes. He’s never made it that strong for me before. I need to make it to Whiterun too. It takes half a day to get there if I keep my pace up. But, I planned on taking a carriage.” She leaned on Brynjolf. “Sorry, Bryn.” She laughed. “Tell Vekel he’s fired.” Esti held onto Bryn’s shoulder and then lifted herself up. She wobbled a little and inhaled. “Alright, I think I can go now. Thank you, Bryn.” She knelt over to get her boots and walked to the secret entrance with them in hand.

Once outside, she let out a curse. Her skin rippled with the need to change. She shook her head. “What in Oblivion did Vekel put in that?” She leaned over on the fence and gripped it. She nearly caused the fence to bend by her strength. She shuddered and then turned around to lean on the fence. Estinan slipped the boots on and tied them off. She needed to get out of the city and fast. 

“You sure you are okay, lass? You can rest and then leave? Your job in Whiterun can wait a few more hours.” Estinan jumped when Bryn placed a hand on her shoulder. Her eyes glinted gold as she turned to him. “Maybe you should rest more?” Brynjolf forced her to lean against the fence against.

“Yes, sorry.” The wood elf rubbed at her crawling skin. Damned nord had to come to her. She was already inebriated. She didn't need to lose control of her beast blood along with her emotions. She shook her head at her thoughts. “I think I will get some water on the way out and then I will be okay. Thank you for worrying about poor little ol’ me Bryn.” She smiled and placed a hand on his face, dragging her thumb across his stubble. 

“Where would we be without our newest recruit? Going out there doing big jobs while there rest of us lot sit here with thumbs up our arses.” He chuckled. “Promise me you will be safe?”

Estinan wagged her finger. “I can make no such promises of being safe and unharmed. I can promise to return to here.” She patted his cheek. “You are distracting me from a very important job now, Bryn.”

Brynjolf chuckled. “Yes, lass. All eyes are on you.”

Estinan shook her head and walked in the alley towards the main gate. Once ample space was put between her and civilization she took her clothing off and placed it in her bag before the transformation took place. She shook her orange fur and clumsily grabbed her bag. She managed to throw it over her shoulder before running off through the forests towards Whiterun. 

_ That stupid nord and his stupid pretty face. And his stupid accent. _

The same thoughts that intruded her mind also fueled her beast blood. By the divines, she has never had such a reaction to a person in her life. She shook her head when she came to a halt. She panted and then shook the rest of her body. She still had a long ways to go. But at least she managed to get out before losing all control. She felt the itch subside and her transformation reverse. She rubbed her hands together to fight of the now chilly air. Estinan threw on her clothing and wrapped a cloak around her body as well.   
  


The sun slowly rose over the horizon as she made it towards Whiterun. She spotted the familiar meadery, now a new Black-Briar Meadery. She popped in to say hello to Mallus before continuing on her way. A familiar scent hit her nostrils once inside the gates of Whiterun. An old pack member. A certain young nord she had trained. But, they would need to wait until after she met with this Battle-Born. Job first; mingling second. 

It wasn’t hard to find Olfrid. She approached the battle hard battle ready Battle-born. He looked down on her, and not because of her stature. “Delvin sent me.” His face lit up. His complete demeanor changed at the revelation she was with the Thieves guild.

Olfrid clasped his hands and then walked around towards the Gildergleam tree. “You're here! And not a moment too soon. If anything should happen to Arn, there'll be hell to pay.” He looked back at her to see her reaction: an arched eyebrow and slight confusion. He stopped and leaned close, whispering in her ear. “Arn is a close friend of mine. We fought together on the battlefield for many years until old age got the better of us.” He cleared his throat. “Now it's up to me to save him one more time... this time from the executioner's block. That is where you will come in.” He put a hand on her shoulder. “He is in jail right now for drunken behavior. But the guard in Whiterun aren’t aware of who he is yet.” Estinan nodded. “No prison breaks. I need to get rid of Arn’s name from the books and give him a new identity. Also, I believe the Jarl has a letter from Solitude warning the guard about Arn. I need to destroy that letter and give Arn a new identity.”

“Sounds pretty easy.” Estinan backed away and looked at Dragonsreach. 

Olfrid shook his head and chuckled. “If it were easy, I would’ve hired a local thug. And if you get caught…”

Estinan laughed. “If I get caught… I don't know you. Don't worry. Before you know it, you won’t even know who Arn is. Now,” Estinan turned away facing another building, “if you will excuse me. I will need to plan on how I get in there.” Olfrid nodded and walked back towards his home. Estinan walked up the flight of stairs to Jorrvaskr. She could smell wolf all over the building. She smelled it the last time she came here. Of course she could smell her pack member intertwined with these other wolves. Estinan walked to the back. A large nord stopped his training session and looked at her. 

“Are you looking to join the Companions?” He excused the two with him and approached Estinan. 

Esti shook her head. “I had no idea about the Companion’s secret.” She looked over the nord. “I am actually looking for Sifkni.” The wood elf looked around. “I smell her all over this place.” She looked into the man’s silver eyes. “All over you…” Estinan smirked when he widened his eyes, slight pink tint appearing on his cheek as he looked away.

“There you are Farkas. You oaf! You promised to not train until that wound was closed.”

“So, oafs?” Estinan arched an eyebrow and turned to look at a below average height female nord approach them. Her long auburn hair plaited over shoulder. Her blue eyes widened in surprise. Estinan wrapped her arms around the now crying nord. “Oh, Sif. I am so glad to see you doing so well.” She rubbed the young nord’s back. “Hush. We have met again.”

Sifkni nodded and held the wood elf close. “I thought I caught a whiff of you recently but with the Silver Hand and the pack…” She leaned back. “I honestly thought I was going mad.”

Estinan ruffled the nord’s long hair. “I was on business and didn't have time to visit, sorry. But…” She looked at Sif and then the other nord named Farkas, “Who is this?” She raised her eyebrow with a smirk plastered on her face.

Sif wiped the remaining tears off her face. “This is Farkas. He is one of the members of the Circle. He is also teaching me how to fight with a sword.” Sif looked around. “I don't know how much time you can spare but, I’d like you to meet Aela at the very least. She and Farkas have helped me out the most. Knowing you are alive…” Sif sniffed. “I know how much Thonro meant to you and I know papa meant a lot to you as well.” Sif laughed as more tears fell from her eyes. “I’m honestly done with this crying. It’s been almost a month, but it’s hard.”

“It’s alright, Sif. It was a rough time. Those Silver Hand are bad people.” Farkas put a hand on her shoulder. “Why don't we sit down?” He guided them to a table. He sat down next to Sif.

Sif took a deep breath. She accepted a handkerchief from Farkas. “He has put up with me so much. I’m ever grateful Farkas.” A shuddered sigh left her lips. “Aela is on a hunt but promised to be back tonight. So, if you are still in the city please come by later this night. I think you'd like her. I’ll even get some Firebrand Wine for you.”

“Because the hunting?” Estinan leaned back in the chair. 

“More than that. You'll understand when you meet her. But, if you need to leave, I don’t mind. You can come back here. Just ask for me or Farkas now that you’ve met him. I’ll probably be out here though. Making sure this man doesn’t reopen his wound.” Sif kicked his greaves. Farkas frowned and groaned.

Estinan chuckled. “I have to stop and say hi to the Jarl for my job, I’m glad to see you are feeling good. Try not to let her kill you, Farkas.” She winked.

“Too late to be honest. Ow.” Farkas narrowed his eyes at Sifkni, who feigned innocence.

“Oh? Was the wound your fault?” Estinan smiled.

Sifkni shook her head. “It was mainly the Silver Hand. But, it was my trial and I mucked it up. And after Skjor told me not to get you killed.” 

“It wasn’t that big. Besides, Skjor is allowing you to redo the trial, even though he already says you can join the Circle.” Farkas rotated his arm to show it was okay. “You should accept his offer.”

Sifkni pouted. “No. I want to do this properly.”

“How did we know the Silver Hand were waiting for us?” Farkas crossed his arms. “Accept the offer into the Circle.” 

“She’s hard-headed. She’s not going to do it the easy way.” Estinan stood up. “I wouldn’t have you any other way though. Let me go finish my job. I’ll stop by here later on. My job shouldn’t take too long.” She walked away.

Sifkni stood and followed after her. “What is your job?” Sifkni turned and looked back at Farkas, “you stay put.” He groaned and sat back down.

Estinan threw her arm around Sif’s shoulders. They walked down the stairs of Jorrvaskr. “I’ll let you know. I’m part of the Thieves Guild.” She winked. 

Sif grimaced. “I can imagine it though.” She frowned and shrugged. “You are doing okay though? They’re taking care of you?”

Estinan rubbed the nord’s cheek. “Of course, you know I wouldn’t stay if they were mistreating me. The assistant guild master has been taking care of me. Honestly, that man will be the death of me. But, please. Tell me. You and Farkas?” She raised her eyebrows and smirked.

The young nord flushed. “That… I just. I’m waiting a while. I know Thonro would want me to move on. But, I just can’t forget him, not…”

“No, it’s okay. Be happy for him. And for yourself. Skyrim is a harsh land. You know that. You are strong enough. I knew you were since we first met. I know you can handle it. Well, this is my stop.” Estinan stopped in front of the doors to Dragonsreach. “I will be back to celebrate a successful job. If you don’t have any Firebrand wine when I get back, I’ll tell Farkas about that time you cried after accidentally killing a mother doe. And how you tried to be a vegetarian for a week.”

Sif flushed bright red. “You wouldn’t dare!?” Sif laughed. “You would. I’ll be sure to have that wine for you then. Don’t get into trouble you hear? I know the Jarl, so I could probably get you out. But… don’t make me abuse my powers like that.”

“You are too good. How are you a werewolf?” Estinan winked. “Save a spot for me. And it looks like Farkas is disobeying your orders.” She pointed to the back of Jorrvaskr. Sif groaned loudly and stormed off. 

Estinan walked into Dragonsreach and looked around. It looked like they were busy running around. Something about dragons. At least the chaos would mask her identity. The guards were equally distracted. She walked up the stairs and looked around briefly before heading to a set of double doors. No guards still. She opened the door to her right. She cursed silently as there was someone asleep in the bed. She noticed an open book, a ledger of some sort, before she turned. Maybe that was her prison book? She snuck in and closed to door so there would be no other peering eyes.

She looked over the book. It was her prison book. She flipped through and found Arn’s name. She scratched out his name and wrote a new one underneath. Toveling Rich-Tamer. She shrugged. It’d pass. She went back out the door. No guards still. This dragon business must be something. She walked up the stairs. The Jarl’s quarters had to be up here. She did catch a whiff of the Jarl himself as he walked around the kitchen area. This area smelled strongly of him. She almost regretted not changing her clothing. If she had on common clothing, maybe she could pretend to be a new cleaning lady. She shook her head. She found a room with a desk. She closed the door behind her and walked over to the desk. A couple books and a map of Skyrim laid on top. A couple letters. She opened a few and closed the ones that weren’t the one she was looking for. She frowned. “Ah-ha.” She picked one up and saw Arn’s name written on it. 

Estinan turned to the door. She heard footsteps coming towards the door. She cursed silently. She looked around the room. There was a panel covered window. She knelt down and unlatched the panel. She dropped from the window onto the roof, no time to close the window.

“I don’t remember opening that.” She overheard the Jarl.

“Perhaps it was one of the kids playing on the roof again.” She heard a female respond to him.

Estinan looked around the roof. She needed to find a way down. There was water below, but she knew it wasn’t deep enough to safely catch her jump. She found a way to a lower level and dropped to it. There was ground below her and some trees. There was also the wall of Whiterun that was pressed up against the back of Dragonsreach. The wall seemed the safest. It was out of sight. She climbed over to the wall and jumped to it and climbed down. Now back to the Battle-born. 

Estinan used her nose to find him. He was at his house, no surprise there. She knocked on the door. “I’m here to see Ofrid.” She waited outside as the woman retrieved the man.

“You’re back. Did you get the things on Arn?”

“Who’s Arn?” Estinan tilted her head. She handed him the letter.

“For your troubles.” He handed her an enchanted ring. “Tell Delvin that he has my support and all the weight it carries in Whiterun. I’ll think he’ll be pleased.”

“Thank you. I’ll let him know.” Estinan nodded and left the house. She looked at the ring and started walking back to Jorrvaskr. Hopefully, Sif had that wine she promised. She walked to the back of Jorrvaskr. She spotted Farkas sitting down next to a red haired nord woman. Another wolf. 

“Ah. Estinan. Sif just went to get your wine. She should be back soon.” Farkas called her over. “This is Aela. She’s the one Sif wanted you to meet.”

Aela turned and looked over the wood elf. “I thought I smelled a strange wolf in the city. You are the one Sif’s talked about a lot. That taught her how to hunt.”

“I only improved what she knew.”

“Ha. I like her. Why don’t join the Companions as well?” Aela grabbed the wood elf by the arm and forced her to sit in the empty chair between them. “The more the merrier.”

Estinan laughed. “I’m kinda a one guild gal. But if I ever leave my current guild, I’ll think about the Companions. But, only because Sifkni is here, never the amount of endless alcohol you all have stored in here. Or the fact there are others like me.”

“Does your current guild know about you?” Farkas arched an eyebrow. He leaned back in his chair, lifting the front feet off the ground. “Sif. You better have that Firebrand Wine.”

“Oh. Is Estinan back?” Sif rounded the corner. “Lucky for you, I got 3 bottles of the finest Firebrand Wine. Also, a sweet roll for you, Farkas.” Sif placed the bottles in front of Esti and handed the sweet roll to Farkas. “I swear if I heard another guard ask about the sweet rolls again…”

Farkas set his chair back on solid ground and started munching away on the sweet roll. “My savior.”

Aela rolled her eyes. “Ever since he was injured, he’s been begging for sweet rolls from Sifkni and because she’s such a goody…”

“Oh. I know.” Estinan popped the cork off and took a long gulp of the wine. “Ah… That was good… Sif has always been a goody. I can tell you all the juicy stories of her as a teenager. I also heard some stories from Fjolfr of her childhood.”

Sif reddened. “Esti. You promised me. That’s why I got you 3 bottles.”

Aela laughed. “Oh, do tell. I’d love to hear anything about this kid.”

“Tell us a story.” Farkas grinned.

“My friends have betrayed me.” Sif sat down and sighed.

 

Estinan yawned as she woke up the next morning. She must’ve fallen asleep outside. She stretched and walked around the backside of Jorrvaskr. She looked around. Sif was pressed up against Farkas and Aela was pressed to Sif. They must’ve gotten drunk enough to wipe out a mammoth if it quieted their beast blood. Estinan scrawled a note and left it on the table near the trio. She yawned again and made her way back to Riften.

Oh, how she wanted to rest as soon as she got back to the cistern. Before she had the chance to talk to Delvin, Mercer was yelling at her to come to him.

“The parchment you recovered mentions a ‘Gajul-Lei’. According to my sources, that's an old alias used by one of our contacts. His real name is Gulum-Ei. Slimy bastard.” Mercer paused to look at her. “Gulum-Ei is our inside man at the East Empire Company in Solitude. I'm betting he acted as a go-between for the sale of Goldenglow Estate and that he can finger our buyer.” He wrote something down on a piece of scrap paper and handed to to Estinan. “Get out there, shake him down and see what you come up with. Talk to Brynjolf before you leave if you have any questions.” He waved her away.

Estinan shook her head. By the Divines, she was tired. And her head hurt. Too much drinking any one day. She rubbed her head. Her eyes watered as she yawned for the umpteenth time. She groaned and walked to the Ragged Flagon. 

Delvin grinned when he saw her. “Olfrid sent ahead his compliments. Looks like his friend Arn is soon to be released thanks to his brand new identity.” He looked pleased. 

Estinan smiled. “Who’s Arn? Well, since you know I've completed the task, I will be going to bed. I haven't slept in awhile.” She waved at him. She walked back to her bed and fell into it. It was time for a much needed rest. This Gulum-Ei could wait until tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry not sorry.


	5. Scoundrel's Folly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What am I doing?  
> IDK?

Estinan woke with a start when someone sat on her bed. She groaned when she smelled the overly familiar scent of Bryn. "Don't you need to be heading to Solitude, lass?" He looked her over. Her long orange hair in complete disarray. Her orange eyes glistening with tears from yawning. She ran a hand through her hair to fix it and glared at Brynjolf. He chuckled.

"I'll have you know, Mister Prince Charming, I was getting the much deserved beauty rest a wee lass such as myself deserves." She yawned again and groaned at the end. Tears stung her eyes from how tired she was.

"What were you doing in Whiterun? It seems more like you partied at Jorrvaskr." Brynjolf chuckled.

"Actually…" Estinan stretched and then laughed. "My friend apparently is a part of the Companions…" She sat back down on the bed. "I hadn't seen her since bandits raided our camp. We're the only ones that survived. We had no idea we were both alive. So, we got carried away. After I finished Delvin's special job, of course." She yawned again.

"You have a long journey to Solitude, you could fall asleep in the carriage." Brynjolf laughed.

"But, it's not as comfortable as a bed." Estinan laid back and stretched out her arms and legs. "See, this is so much better than a wooden carriage.

Brynjolf laid down on his side, head propped on his arm. "Aye, beds certainly are a luxury. Make more gold and we could have comfier beds, lass." He smiled.

Estinan turned to face him. "Hmm, that is tempting. Bigger beds. More padding. Like the ones the Jarl's have. Hmmm. So very tempting. Maybe, I'll buy my own bed."

"What about the rest of us?"

"Oh, you know I'll share with you Brynjolf. There'll plenty of room for you in my bed." She laughed.

"There's plenty of room right now, lass. No need to get a bigger bed just for me." He grinned. He reached out and ran his fingers through her hair. Estinan closed her eyes. "You can go get that gold now, lass. Buy us a bigger bed." He gently caressed her cheek before getting up.

Estinan nearly groaned at him leaving, but held it in. There were too many people in the cistern to begin with. She sat up and pouted as he turned away. "At least one kiss for your princess?" She continued to pout as he turned towards her. Brynjolf took 2 steps before he was in front of her. He pulled her up and kissed her. It was a rough kiss, full of need. Divines, he had been feeling the same thing she had. At least the beginnings of a feeling. She pulled away from the kiss first. She looked into his green eyes and ran her finger across his chapped lips. She leaned up and kissed his cheek. "That's the motivation I needed to get to Solitude." She ran her thumb across his cheek.

"Don't keep me waiting too long, lass. And keep that damned argonian alive." He tucked her hair behind her ear and winked. He kicked her butt gently as she walked away. He rubbed his chin as he watched her. Bryn was ultimately glad no one else was awake. By the Eight, they would be laughing at him. He cleared his throat and walked towards the Ragged Flagon. Maybe he would actually do some work? Maybe Delvin or Vex had some extra work.

Once outside, Estinan held onto her reddening face. Oh Divines. She had been joking, only partially. But it was a jest. She never thought the man would actually kiss her. Never had a man been so bold with her. She shook her head and practically sprinted towards the gate to fetch a carriage. Oh, she wanted to go back there and kiss his dumb face again but work came first. When she returned perhaps. She shook her head. There were too many people in the cistern. No privacy. Perhaps she could convince him to go out camping or to another inn outside Riften. Away from prying eyes and eavesdropping ears. She rubbed her arm. Her anxiety riled up the beast blood but it wasn't as bad as previously. Seriously, this man was going to give her a heart attack.

The sun glared in Estinan's face as the carriage came over the hill. It was a long and bumpy ride. Also smelly and cramped due to the amount of vegetables that had become her friends on the journey. The carriage usually posted outside Riften had left shortly before she woke. She, however, managed to pay a farmer on his way to Solitude. She thanked the man as she hopped off while he turned down the road towards another farm.

Estinan looked over the city. It brought back a lot of wild memories. Her best friend Thonro, another werewolf, lived in Solitude for a few years. Constantly in trouble with the guards and constantly getting into trouble with Sorex. At least no one knew about her beast blood nor Thonro's. Divines, she missed that oaf. She took a deep breath and loudly exhaled. "Time to get on with this." She hoped there wouldn't be any issues.

Estinan walked into the Winking Skeever. She needed to get information and also stopping by to say hello Sorex would be a bonus. Surprisingly, Sorex was cleaning mugs behind the bar. "So, Corpulus actually trusts you to run this place."

"Are you trying to— Estinan!" Sorex's eyes widened. He put the mug down and ran around the bar towards her. He picked up the small bosmer and squeezed her. "You've been gone for like 8 years. Where were you? Where's that dumb ass oaf Thon?" He set her down and led her to the bar. "Have a seat."

Estinan smiled. It was nice to have another familiar face. "I've been in the Rift this past few weeks. But I was in the Pale for awhile. I missed being here." She paused and looked around. "Unfortunately, Thonro was murdered by bandits." She looked down at the bar.

"Divines, I'm sorry." Sorex poured a bottle of spiced wine and handed her the cup. "To Thonro. Dumbest Nord around."

Estinan chuckled and held the cup up. "Aye." She took several gulps of the wine and slammed the empty cup on the counter. "Now then, I'm actually here for a job. I'm looking for an argonian by the name Gulum-Ei."

"I don't know what mess you've gotten yourself into. I want no part." Sorex shot her a disapproving look and went back to cleaning cups. "He's over there." Sorex nodded his head in the direction of the lone argonian.

Estinan left some septims on the table and thanked him. She approached the argonian who looked up at her. "So, what do we have here?" His lips turned up into a grin. "Hmm. Let me guess. By your scent, I'd say you were from the Guild. But that can't be true, because I told Mercer I wouldn't deal with them anymore." He looked her over.

"I'm here about Goldenglow Estate." Estinan sat down in the seat next to him. She grinned and kept eye contact with him.

"I don't deal in land or property. Now, if you're looking for goods, you've come to the right person." He shrugged and looked away, sipping on his ale.

Estinan tilted her head and continued to stare. "You can drop the act now... Gajul-Lei. We know you acted as a broker for its new owner."

Gulum-Ei nearly choked on his drink. "Oh, wait... did you say Goldenglow Estate? My apologies." He wiped his mouth and looked back at her. "I'm sorry to say I know very little about that... bee farm, was it? I can't be expected to remember every deal I handle." He shrugged again.

"How about this?" Estinan counted a hefty amount of septims right in front of him. "Will this do?" She smiled.

Gulum-Ei looked over the coins. He counted them out and then looked at her. Estinan sighed and added more coins to the table. He smiled and nodded. He leaned close to her and whispered. "I was approached by a woman who wanted me to act as the broker for something big. She flashed a bag of gold in my face and said all I had to do was pay Aringoth for the estate. I brought him the coin and walked away with her copy of the deed."

Estinan frowned and leaned back. She wasn't buying his story. "Did she say why she was doing this?"

He shook his head and gulped down some alcohol. "Not at all. I tend not to ask too many questions when I'm on the job. I'm sure you understand. However, I did notice she was quite angry and it was being directed at Mercer Frey." He shrugged.

"That's it? No name or anything?" She narrowed her eyes at him. There was something fishy about this.

"In this business we rarely deal in names; our identity comes from how much coin we carry."

She shook her head and slammed her hand on the table. It made the argonian jump. "I think you're lying to me. Tell me what you know. I don't want to hurt you."

He shook his head and looked at the door. "Look, that's all I know. I never promised you I'd have all the answers." He stood to leave and looked at Estinan. "Now, since our transaction is done, I'll be on my way." He left.

She would have to follow this fool to get answers. She sighed and shook her head. She waited a few minutes. She said her goodbyes to Sorex and left the tavern. She inhaled the air around her. Luckily, Gulum-Ei leaned into her and she could differentiate his scent from the others. And lucky for her, he smelled like her favorite. Firebrand Wine. She followed his scent until she spotted him on the docks outside the city. East Empire Trading. She would have to break in. Of course the jobs would continue to get harder. She watched him go into the door to the trading company. She ventured down onto the docks.

Estinan assessed the area from the docks. There was a large door, a gate, to allow ships into the warehouse. Should she try to swim? She could swim as silently as the next person. The gate had to have some sort of mechanism to allow water levels remaining the equal. But, what if there wasn't a way into the company through a crack? Picking the lock seemed like a big risk. She knew she could do the lock faster. But there was always that risk. Guards weren't heavy invested in guarding the door. She thought because the door could only be accessed through a key.

She would take a risk. She walked to the door and retrieved her lock picks. Two broken lock picks later and she stood in the warehouse. A large cave filled with goods. Where was he going? She spotted Gulum-Ei walking along the side on the boardwalk. She noticed the guards. She cursed. What else did she expect? She was literally breaking into a warehouse filled with goods. She crouched down and looked for areas to sneak along. She would need to go up. She walked up the planks. She followed the argonian from above and stayed out of sight. She spotted him going into the water and back behind some goods. A secret entrance?

Estinan doubled back to find a way into the water undetected. The guards seemed to congregate where she wanted to go. She spotted a makeshift office area. Distraction. She needed to make a distraction. Get the guards away from where she wanted to go. She made her way to the office. Septims and gems. She pocketed those. She'd stolen at least double what she paid Gulum-Ei. And there was a map with all the ports EETC traded with. Delvin would like this souvenir. She then 'accidentally' knocked over a lantern.

"Fire!" She alerted the guards and snuck out the window before they showed up.

"Someone put it out!"

"How could this happen? Boss' gonna kill us."

"Is someone else there?"

Estinan's heart pounded but she kept on hiding in the shadows. Slowly, she made her way to the secret entrance. She stopped and crouched when she heard talking. Not guards. Smugglers? Was Gulum-Ei helping smugglers too? That damned argonian was biting off way more than anyone can chew. She shook her head and grabbed her bow.

One smuggler down.

"Where are—" The other fell into the water.

Estinan walked out of the shadows and made her way through the pathway, helping herself to whatever goods were along the way. She stopped when she saw more smugglers. One in the water and the other watching him swim around. Something about a chest falling down there. Her arrow flew and hit the one in the water. The other smuggler looked around, frightened. She felled them as well.

How many more were there? She cursed silently as she came across a group of three smugglers idly chatting. There was no easy way to defeat them all with just her bow. She took one down and another as they rounded the corner with her bow. She ducked down as a sword flew over her head. She drew her dagger and plunged the blade into the smuggler's side. He grabbed his bleeding side when she withdrew the blade and collapsed.

Hopefully, the guild wasn't going to punish her for killing smugglers. She planned on keeping Gulum-Ei alive. Maybe this would teach him to only take on so many jobs at once.

Estinan made her way to a large cavern. An atrium. Filled to the brim with illegal goods. She spotted Gulum-Ei chatting with a smuggler. Two others near a secret dock, doing heavy work. She took out the two that were isolated. Then she walked towards Gulum-Ei. The smuggler stood up but was put down with her dagger. She'd thrown it at the smuggler's chest. Estinan walked over and retrieved her dagger.

"Now, why don't you tell me what happened?" She turned to the argonian and smiled.

"Now, there's no need to do anything rash... This isn't as bad as it seems." He looked side to side and held his hands up defensively. "I was going to tell Mercer about everything, honestly!" He fell to his knees. "Please… he'll have me killed!"

"Mercer doesn't have to know." Estinan sheathed her dagger and put the bow on her back.

"I see you wish to be reasonable. Perhaps I misjudged you." He stood up and rubbed his hands together.

"I'm always reasonable."

"The name of the person you want is Karliah."

Estinan tilted her head to the side and narrowed her eyes. "You say that name like I should know it."

Gulum-Ei widened his eyes and gulped. "Mercer never told you about her?" Esti shook her head. "Karliah is the thief responsible for murdering the previous Guild Master, Gallus. Now, she's after Mercer."

"And you're helping her?" She gritted her teeth and grabbed a hold of her dagger.

He held his hands up again. "Help... ? No, no!" He stumbled through his explanation. "Look I didn't even know it was her until after she contacted me. Please, you have to believe me!"

"Where is Karliah now?" She let go of her dagger.

"I…" He paused and looked around. "I don't know." He closed his eyes momentarily expecting the worse and when nothing happened he continued. "When I asked her where she was going she just muttered 'Where the end began.'" He rummaged through his pockets and pulled out a piece of paper. "Here, take the Goldenglow Estate Deed as proof. And when you speak to Mercer, tell him I'm worth more to him alive. I can help the Guild again." He looked down. He sat down on the chair and let out a loud sigh.

"I will let him know once you help me out of here." She helped the man to his feet and pushed him towards the warehouse. "They'll let me walk out with you won't they? They trust you." He just nodded and lead her back to the docks without a hitch. She patted his back and bade him farewell. Gulum-Ei dragged himself back to the tavern.

Estinan breathed in the familiar wet air for Riften. She had a lot to talk about with the Guild Master. She needed to control her temper though. Her skin crawled with the need to change. She couldn't lose control. At least she had information. She was also disappointed Bryn never her told her anything. In fact no one in the guild did. She cursed. Did everyone think she would just lie low forever?

"Whoa. What's got you angry, lass?" Brynjolf came from a house, coin pouch in hand.

Estinan turned and glared at him. "That last job." She frowned and shook her head.

"Whoa, whoa." He held his hands up defensively.

"Whoever this buyer is, you've all got yourself in some deep shit." Esti walked towards the Temple of Mara. Towards the secret entrance. She slid down the ladder.

"Who is it?" He trailed after her, staying one step behind her.

Estinan shrugged and walked up to Mercer's desk. She slammed the Goldenglow estate deed down. Mercer jumped and glared at her. "Did Gulum-Ei give up any information on our buyer?" He took the paper and looked it over.

"Karliah."

Mercer dropped the deed and looked at her. Shocked. He shook his head. "No, it…it can't be." He looked at her again. He wanted to doubt Estinan but she didn't even know who Karliah was. "I haven't heard that name in decades. This is grave news indeed, she's someone I hoped to never cross paths with again."

"Gulum-Ei told me she was a murderer." She looked at him and then at Brynjolf, who looked away.

"Karliah destroyed everything this Guild stood for. She murdered my predecessor in cold blood and betrayed the Guild. After we discovered what she'd done, we spent months trying to track her down, but she just vanished."

Estinan turned and leaned on his desk. "Why has she returned then?"

"Karliah and I were like partners." He shook his head and smiled a bit. "I went with her on every heist. We watched each others backs. I know her techniques, her skills." He looked around. He picked the deed off the ground and delicately placed it in the drawer. "If she kills me, there'll be no one left who can possibly catch her. If only we knew where she was…" He shook his head. "She must be out to finish what she started…"

Estinan turned and looked at him. "Gulum-Ei told me she said, 'Where the end began.'"

Mercer's eyes widened. "There's only one place that could be. The place where she murdered Gallus… a ruin called Snow Veil Sanctum. We have to go out there before she disappears again."

"Wait?! We?" Estinan jumped to her feet and furrowed her eyebrows. She signed up for heists not delving. Not tracking down murderers.

"Yes, I'm going with you and together we're going to kill her. You helped gather that information." He rummaged through his desk and grabbed various gems. "Here's your payment for Solitude." He handed the gems to her and started walk off. "Prepare yourself and meet me at the ruins as soon as you can. We can't let her slip through our fingers. Its north of Windhelm. I'll meet you there." He said as he walked away.

Estinan gritted her teeth. She was not going to delve in some ruin to chase after a murderer. She gripped tightly onto the gems on her hand. She felt them cutting into her skin. "Aahh!" She threw the gems at the wall and walked away.

"Calm down, lass. I understand you are upset." Bryn gathered the gems and walked towards Esti. He opened her hand and placed them on her palm. "We didn't think we needed to tell you as it was in the past."

Estinan looked at him and sighed. "You're lucky…" She looked away.

"Why am I lucky?" He smiled at her.

"If you weren't so damned handsome I'd probably punch you. Maybe worse." She reached up and touched his face, dragging her thumb across his stubble.

"Handsome you say?" He grinned, a shit eating grin.

She laughed. "I do understand. But no one had no idea? Really? If she murdered Gallus would she not try to finish off Mercer? The rest of the Guild? You?"

"I don't know, lass. She honestly disappeared. We tried to track her. But nothing. Nothing ever came back." He frowned. He held her hand on his face. "Sorry, lass. I know delving isn't part of the job description but Mercer wants you there. He trusts your skill."

"A kid could fight draugr. It's Karliah I'm worried about. She's not going to want to talk this out if she's after blood. I feel like this is the chapter where the hero dies before he gets the princess…" She sighed.

"Am I the hero or the princess?" Brynjolf chuckled.

"Unless you decide to delve into that ruin, you're the princess now. What ever would her highness wish from her gallant knight?"

"Another kiss." He smirked and leaned forward. It was quick and chaste but still Estinan's heartbeat quickened.

Estinan felt her cheeks burn as she heard hooting and hollering from the other side of the cistern. "Now, look. The servants all know our secret. You mustn't, your highness." She laughed when Brynjolf pouted.

"Let them know." He ran his hands through her hair and pulled her close. He kissed her. He ran his tongue over her lips, begging for entrance. She happily obliged. She moved closer, wanting to feel the more heat. He held tightly onto the back of her head. He pulled from her lips and kissed her jaw. A silent breath of air left her mouth. She didn't dare draw anymore attention them. But it was hard. He bit on her neck and kissed it. "Let them know." He repeated and gave a quick peck on her lips. A shit eating grin plastered his face as she dared to look at him.

"You didn't?!" She laughed and covered the mark on her neck with her hand.

"I did, lass." He ruffled her hair as he stood. "Go get your armor upgraded by Tonilia and make your journey with Mercer. I'll be here when you get back. With more than you bargained for." He winked and walked away, leaving her wanting more now. She frowned but understood. There are too many people in the cistern. She couldn't look at anyone now. She felt their stares bore into her. The whispering on the other side of the cistern sounded like a dull roar from here. She stood and walked to the Ragged Flagon, doing her best to avoid chatting with anyone from the Cistern. She spotted Tonilia sitting at the bar, flirting with Vekel. She sat down next to her. "Bryn sent me for an armor upgrade."

Tonilia smirked and nodded. "Well, looks like you're fitting in well down here. So, what will it be? Maybe the hood to cover up that mark." She giggled as she pointed to the mark.

Estinan looked away and sighed heavily. "Aye. A hood to cover this up." She shook her head and exchanged her old hood for a new one. "Wouldn't want this hood for anything else. Never the amount of money I'd save from shopkeeps." She laughed. "I'll be on my way then. Thank you."


	6. Speaking with Silence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> double chapter bc ilu guys  
> i wrote a lot that's all.  
> We're set until 6/13 on releases.   
> The releases are more for my procrastinating ass than keeping ya'll waiting.

Estinan pulled the hood down to shield her face from the snow. It'd been awhile since she willingly set foot in the snow. That was her main reason for going south. This bitter cold. The bitter snow. The biting snow. She was glad she opted to wear the Thieves armor. The leather blocked out most the cold. At least she didn't walk all the way to Windhelm as well. Taking the carriage saved some time and the carriage had a cover. She was able to stay decently warm until she hopped out of the carriage. She knew she was nearly to the Sanctum. She could smell Mercer faintly on the wind and the scent was getting stronger. She could taste blood on the wind. A horse. Her beast blood crawled under her skin. She sighed and continued on.

She came over the hill and saw Mercer leaning against the stonewall of the sanctum. Clearly, the cold didn't bother him as much as her. And that aggravated her nerves. She approached him and rubbed her hands.

He walked up to her. "Good, you're finally here. I've scouted the ruins and I'm certain Karliah is still inside."

"You saw her?" She blew on her gloved hands, hoping some sort of warmth would transfer through.

He clicked his tongue. "No." He looked over at a tent and pointed. "I found her horse. Don't worry, I've taken care of it… She won't be using it to escape." He turned towards the sanctum. "Let's get moving, I want to catch her inside while she's distracted. Take the lead." He held his arm out.

Estinan arched her eyebrow. "You want me to lead?" She didn't have a good feeling in her gut.

She could practically hear his eyes roll. "I'm sorry, I was under the impression I was in charge. You're leading and I'm following. Does that seem clear to you?" He gestured towards the opening of the sanctum.

"Understood." She shrugged and walked down the stairs and to the door.

"Just make sure you keep your eyes open. Karliah is as sharp as a blade. The last thing I need is you blundering into a trap and warning her that we're here."

If he had no faith in her, why did he want her there? She shook her head and approached the door. It was locked. She turned and arched an eyebrow. "You think I can get in here?"

Mercer approached the door. He fumbled around with the door. "They say these ancient Nordic burial mounds are sometimes impenetrable. This one doesn't look too difficult. Quite simple really, I don't know what the fuss is about these locks. All it takes is a bit of know-how and a lot of skill. That should do it." She heard a click and the door opened. "After you."

Estinan walked in the Sanctum. The smell of embalmed bodies hit her nose. She recoiled, almost bumping into Mercer. She coughed and shook her head. Her skin rippled. The smell overwhelmed her senses and her beast blood.

"The stench in here... this place smells of death. Be on your guard." His face twisted in a grimace.

Estinan walked softly across the floor. She was careful going down the stairs. At least it was warm in here. She stepped into a room. The coffin on the wall burst open as a draugr stepped out. She cursed and pulled out her dagger. She heard a struggle behind her; another draugr was fighting Mercer. She pierced her dagger into the draugr's neck. It went limp as she dislodged the blade. She turned to see Mercer sheathing his own weapon. She carefully walked down more stairs.

"Pull the chain over there, and watch out for the spikes. Looks like Karliah reset all of the traps." Mercer frowned as he pointed out a chain and obvious spike trap.

Estinan walked over towards the gate. She pulled her bow out and used it pull the chain down. She quickly withdrew her arm and her bow when the spike trap slammed against the wall. She whistled softly. She walked through the gate and crouched down. She smelled more draugr. Her skin rippled but she took a deep breath to control it.

She took the bow off her back and nocked an arrow. She aimed at a draugr and loosed the arrow. The draugr fell backwards further into its alcove with a groan. She heard movement of another draugr waking and nocked another arrow as she rounded the corner. She released the arrow into another draugr. She ducked down when one slammed its sword where she used to be crouched. Mercer lunged out with his sword and dagger. Estinan pulled out her dagger and held it close as she rounded another corner. She embedded the dagger into the draugr's neck. She crouched down and walked into a new room.

"Bone chimes... clever. Rigged to wake the draugr I'd bet. Don't blunder into any of them." He pointed out the chains for bone hanging from the ceiling.

Estinan avoided the bone chimes and made it to the next door. She pulled the chain and walked out. She wanted to avoid fighting as much as possible. She wanted to groan when she heard coffin lids pop off. More draugr.

And almost endless maze filled with draugr and skeevers. She would need a long bath after this. And she'd planned on taking it before she made it back to Riften. She deserved it. Estinan stopped at a puzzle door and looked back at Mercer. "You'll need a claw, won't you."

"Ah, it's one of the infamous Nordic puzzle doors." Mercer frowned. "How quaint. Without the matching claw, they're normally impossible to open. And since I'm certain Karliah already did away with it, we're on our own." He walked up to the door and messed around with the mechanics. "Fortunately, these doors have a weakness if you know how to exploit it." The dials on the door started to move and it shook. Slowly, it submerged itself in the stone. "Quite simple, really. Karliah's close. I'm certain of it. Now let's get moving."

Estinan walked through the door first. She gasped and looked down at the arrow protruding from her chest. She fell to the ground. Hard. The arrow snapped on impact. She wanted to writhe in pain. She couldn't move. Her limbs paralyzed by whatever poison was on the arrow. She looked around. She saw a woman approach them. It had to be Karliah.

"Do you honestly think your arrow will reach me before my blade finds your heart?" Mercer spat.

"Give me a reason to try." Karliah responded.

"You're a clever girl, Karliah. Buying Goldenglow Estate and funding Honningbrew Meadery was inspired." He almost applauded her.

"'To ensure an enemy's defeat, you must first undermine his allies.' It was the first lesson Gallus taught us."

"You always were a quick study."

"Not quick enough, otherwise Gallus would still be alive." Remorse thick on her voice.

"Gallus had his wealth and he had you. All he had to do was look the other way."

"Did you forget your oath we took as Nightingales? Did you expect him to simply ignore your methods?"

"Enough of all this mindless banter! Come on, Karliah. It's time for you and Gallus to become reunited!" Mercer held his sword and dagger on the defense.

Karliah scoffed and took out a potion. She drank it. Her body became invisible. "I'm no fool, Mercer. Crossing blades with you would be a death sentence. But I can promise the next time we meet, it will be your undoing." Estinan heard the footsteps get further away but they stopped. She was still in the room, hiding.

Mercer clicked his tongue in annoyance and walked over to Estinan. She felt so dizzy and could barely hold her gaze at him. Jumbled mess of words slurred out of her mouth. Saliva felt like sap coating her throat as she swallowed. "How interesting. It appears Gallus' history has repeated itself. Karliah has provided me with the means to be rid of you, and this ancient tomb becomes your final resting place. But do you know what intrigues me the most? The fact that this was all possible because of you. Farewell. I'll be certain to give Brynjolf your regards." He stabbed his sword into her side and took it out. She felt a slow trickle of blood. Her body reacted to the wound. She felt the change ripple through her after Mercer left. There's nothing she could've done to avoid it. Even in her beast form, she couldn't move. She just laid on the cold stone, slight whimpers escaping her throat. The world closed in around her and then it was black.

Estinan bolted up. Almost to her feet, but managed to kneel. She shivered as the cold wind blew past her naked skin. Goosebumps emerged on her body.

"Easy, easy. Don't get up so quickly. How are you feeling?" Karliah handed her her armor. What was left of the armor anyways.

"Like shit." Estinan held her head. She brought the armor closer to her chest. Her cheeks darkened from embarrassment. Tears welled in her eyes. There's no way Karliah didn't see her change. "Why save me? Especially since you now know. A werewolf among thieves." She laughed a little before more tears rolled down her face. Not only was her beast blood exposed. Mercer would certainly tell Brynjolf of her 'demise'. Would he even care that much?

Karliah looked at her and her face softened. "My original intention was to use that arrow on Mercer, but I never had a clear shot. I made a split second decision to get you out of the way and it prevented your death. The poison on that arrow took me a year to perfect; I only had enough for a single shot." She knelt down and put a hand on Estinan's face. "Your beast blood is nothing compared to what Mercer did. I don't plan on telling the Guild. All I had hoped was to capture Mercer alive."

Estinan looked at her. She threw on her clothing. The armor top was stained with her blood and covered what was necessary, but still left her vulnerable to the cold. "Why capture Mercer alive?" She fumbled with the pants that were also shredded. She shook her head. Her boots were tattered beyond recognition. Karliah rummaged through her own bag and handed her a pair of fur shoes. At least she wouldn't walk around in the snow without shoes.

"Mercer must be brought before the Guild to answer for what he's done. He needs to pay for Gallus's murder." Karliah's eyebrow knitted in the middle. She clicked her tongue and paced.

"How will you prove it now?" At least her hood was intact. She snapped it in place and tried to cover as much of her face as possible.

"My purpose in using Snow Veil Sanctum to ambush Mercer wasn't simply for irony's sake. Before both of you arrived, I recovered a journal from Gallus's remains. I suspect the information we need is written inside." She pulled a journal from her bag and flipped through the pages, visibly distraught.

Estinan pulled her hair out of the way and plaited it. "Well, what's it say?" She walked over to Karliah and looked at the journal.

"I wish I knew. The journal is written in some sort of language I've never seen before. Gallus had his secrets to be kept." She closed the journal and held it to her forehead.

"Perhaps it could be translated." Estinan looked around.

Karliah kept her forehead on the journal and paced. She gasped."Enthir…! Gallus's friend at the College of Winterhold." She turned to Estinan who had started to scout ahead. She ran up to her. "Of course... It's the only outsider Gallus trusted."

"Winterhold?" She looked to the north. "You want me to talk to him? With you still outed as a criminal…"

Karliah nodded. "Please… Here." She shoved the journal into one of Estinan's intact pockets. "Remember, speak only to Enthir. Trust no one else." Estinan nodded. "I'll… meet you afterwards. I'm going retrieve Gallus' body for a proper burial. There's… preparation."

"I understand. I can tell he was important. Not only as the Guild Master." Estinan came back to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "I just hope we can fix this before anyone else is hurt. I want to get back home. And I'm sure you do as well. I'll wait in Winterhold for you." Karliah nodded.


	7. Hard Answers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still playing that ESO so........

Mercer made his way back to the guild. He tried his best to look more solemn as he went down the ladder of the secret entrance. Of course. Brynjolf waited by the entrance.

"Did you get Karliah?" Brynjolf moved away from the wall. He looked around. "Wait, where's the lass?"

"I'm sorry, Bryn." Mercer shook his head and walked away.

Bryn grabbed his shoulder. "Wait. What happened?"

Mercer shook his head and tore his arm from Bryn's grasp. "Karliah struck her down. I tried to save her. But, it…" He paused. "She…"

"You're lying…" Brynjolf shook his head. "She was a clever lass. There's no way."

Mercer looked at his second-in-command. "She wanted you to have this." He handed over the dagger Maven gave her. Her blood smeared in the blade. "She fought valiantly. But, Karliah is older and wiser… I'm sorry, Brynjolf. Your protege didn't make it." Mercer walked to his desk to go over files.

Brynjolf held onto the dagger and looked it over. No. He couldn't believe it. She was a lot smarter than she let on. There was more depth to her. There's no way she would just die. But, Mercer had no reason to lie. Brynjolf walked over to her assigned bed and laid down in it. She hadn't been here terribly long. She brought in more gold than they'd seen in a decade. Even Vex began to praise her when she wasn't around. He rolled on his side.

He struggled with the conflicting feelings within him. As second-in-command, he didn't want to show favoritism. He certainly didn't want to lust after any new recruits. But the way she came crashing down on this place. It tore a hole in his heart. He swallowed the lump in his throat.

 

Estinan shivered as she finally made it into Winterhold. Old dilapidated buildings from when the city fell, lined the roadway. She walked into the inn, hoping to gather information. She spotted a shady wood elf sitting in a corner. They met eyes. Instead of looking away, Estinan strode forward and sat down next to him. He looked over at her. No mistake. It had to Enthir. He looked like the shady bit for the College.

He arched his eyebrow at her tattered clothing. "Yes, yes. What is it?" He went back to his book.

Estinan leaned back in the chair, placing her arms behind her head. "I've been sent by Karliah."

His eyes widen. He nearly dropped the book in his hand. "Karliah? Then she's finally found it." He stood up. A smile plastered on his face. "Do you have Gallus's journal?"

Estinan nodded and took the journal from the pocket. "Yes, but there's a problem." She pulled it away from he tried to grab it.

"A problem? Let me see it." He held his hand out. Estinan begrudgingly handed it to him. He flipped through the journal, delicately. "This is just like Gallus. A dear friend, but always too clever for his own good." He chuckled. "He's written all of the text in the Falmer language."

"Can you translate it?" Estinan looked over the mess of a foreign language.

"No." He shook his head and frowned. He sat in silence for a few minutes. "However, I know someone who might. The court wizard of Markarth, Calcelmo, may have the materials you need to get this journal translated."

"So, I'll be getting these materials in Markarth?" She sighed heavily. She desperately wanted to sleep. Markarth was on the other side of Skyrim.

He nodded. "A word of warning. Calcelmo is a fierce guardian of his research. Getting the information won't be easy."

"Well, you're talking to the right person." She smiled. She stood and stretched. Rest would have to wait. She needed to get this over with. The faster she made it back to Riften, the faster she could get to sleep. Though, killing Mercer was after that. She couldn't count on any sleep any time soon. "I'll be back with something for you." She walked to the door.

"Calcelmo is stubborn as a mule. Be careful when you speak to him." He yelled at her as she left.

Estinan made a stop at the general store to get new clothing. Leather armor. She kept her hood. But she shoved the tattered Guild armor into her bag. Hopefully, Tonilia could fix them. She shook her head. Time for the long trek to Markarth.

Estinan breathed in the warm air. Ah, this felt better. Nice warm sun. No snow. No biting wind. No cold. It was her first time visiting Markarth. She'd heard rumors about the city being built by the dwemer. And looking at what faced her, she believed it. She walked through the city. She heard about the Dwemer Museum. Although, it wasn't the falmer information she was looking after, Calcemo seemed the have ties to both.

Estinan asked a guard where she could find the scholar and he pointed her down a hall. She saw an old man wondering about. This certainly had to be him. Enthir warned her about his attitude. She walked up to him, "Excuse me…?"

"Look, I'm very busy, so this better be important." He turned and looked her over and rolled his eyes.

Ouch. "Uhm… I hear you're the authority on ancient Falmer." She played with the hem of her armor.

"Then you were well informed. I am at this very moment on the cusp of completing my magnum opus on the subject." He clapped his hands together. "I'm calling it 'Calcelmo's Guide to the Falmer Tongue'. It will revolutionize the way we understand those ancient beings."

"Perhaps I could view your work? I'd really like to learn more about the Falmer." She gave him puppy dog eyes.

He faltered and regained his composure. He slammed a book down on the table; a key clattered to the floor. Estinan stepped closer and onto the key , hiding it from sight. "Preposterous! That research represents years of personal toil in some of the most dangerous Dwemer ruins in Skyrim! You must be mad to think I'd allow anyone to see it before it's completed."

She feigned being spooked and fell to the floor to retrieve the key. Her eyes welled with tears as she looked at him. "I understand. I… I'm sorry. I'll be going then."

"Hmmph." Calcemo turned back to his studies.

Once she was out of his line of sight, she stuck her tongue out at him. She walked to where the museum was only to be stopped by a guard. She showed him the key and came up with a semi-believable story about being fascinated with dwemer technology. She had plans to try and make something. Overwhelmed by her chatting, the guard let her through.

She walked through the museum. Talking idly to herself about the selection. Guards stopped her every now and then to ask if she was okay. Estinan reassured them that she was doing marvelously. She found the door to Calcemo's personal laboratory. A guard was posted outside. She cursed as she wandered around once more. If she spent anym— He was moving. She looked around and made a dash for the doors. She closed the behind her as softly as she could. She looked around. She made it outside somehow.

Estinan walked up the path, seeing a 'danger' sign near a waterfall. She investigated it. Probable escape route as long as she didn't flail her arms or legs about. She walked through the door. She took in the smell of books, paper and charcoal. She idly walked through the upper level and looked through the research strewn about. Nothing falmer related. At least nothing looked like Gallus' journal.

She approached a stone tablet and looked it over. She looked around. She heard the door swing open. No time to copy. She grabbed a large piece of paper and charcoal and made a rubbing. She tossed the charcoal aside and rolled the paper up. She placed it in her shirt and tightened the armor. Praying to the divines it wouldn't get ruined. She crouched close to the floor. She waited for the guards to make it to the level she was on before making a dash for it.

Once outside, Estinan ran to the waterfall. She stopped at the ledge. She saw Calcemo walk up the stairs after her, red as tomato. She smiled and took a step back. The air whipped around her as she hurtling to the ground. She felt her stomach lurch in her chest. She felt the shock of water coming over her head. She adjusted her body and looked for the bubbles floating up. She gasped once she broke the surface. She climbed out of the water and ran. She didn't have time. The guards would be on her at any second.

She ran to the outskirts. No carriage in sight. She spotted the line of horses. No one was around tending to the creatures. She ran and jumped on the closest steed. It whinnied and attempted to buck her. She managed to calm it enough to run. And run she did. Nonstop galloping until she was out of the Reach.

It took almost a full day but there she was. Back in the snow and ice and cold. She stomped the snow off her boots as she walked into the inn. She spotted Enthir and they both went to the basement. Karliah already waiting.

"Back, eh? And how was our friend Calcelmo?" Enthir smiled.

Estinan pulled the crinkled paper from her shirt. "This should help translate Gallus's Journal." It was worse for wear around the edges but hopefully there would be enough for Enthir.

He studied the paper and looked at her. "I suppose it would be inappropriate of me to ask how you obtained this, so I simply won't. A rubbing, eh? Odd. I expected notes."

Estinan scoffed. "It's quite the tale."

He looked at her and nodded. "I understand. Now, let me take a good look at this. Over here, please." He rolled the paper out on the table

"Hmm. This is intriguing, but highly disturbing. It appears that Gallus had suspicions about Mercer Frey's allegiance to the Guild for months. Gallus had begun to uncover what he calls an '...unduly lavish lifestyle replete with spending vast amounts of gold on personal pleasures.'"

Karliah paced around the room. "Does the journal say where this wealth came from?"

He paused to read over the next pages. "Yes. Gallus seems certain that Mercer had been removing funds from the Guild's treasury without anyone's knowledge."

"Anything else, Enthir? Anything about… the Nightingales?"

"Hmm. Yes, here it is. The last few pages seem to describe 'the failure of the Nightingales' although it doesn't go into great detail. Gallus also repeatedly mentions his strong belief that Mercer desecrated something known as the Twilight Sepulcher."

Karliah sat down in a chair and held her head. She leaned over on her knees. "Shadows preserve us. So it's true..."

"I'm not familiar with the Twilight Sepulcher. What is it? What's Mercer Frey done?"

Karliah shook her head. "I'm sorry Enthir, I can't say. All that matters is we deliver your translation to the Guild immediately. Farewell, Enthir…words can't express…"

"It's alright Karliah. You don't have to say a word." He looked her over with a soft gaze.

Karliah stood and looked at Estinan. "We must hasten to Riften before Mercer can do any more damage to the Guild. I'll make for Riften and scout the situation; see if I can discover what Mercer's up to." She put a hand on Estinan's shoulder. "When you're ready, meet me at the Ragged Flagon. In the meantime, I wanted you to have this." She took the bow of her back and placed it in Esti's hands. Estinan shook her head. lIt belonged to Gallus, but given the circumstances I think he'd approve."

"I'll put it to good use." She begrudgingly accepted the bow.

"If the Guild isn't willing to listen to reason, you might have to. I'll see you at the Ragged Flagon." With that Karliah left.

Enthir walked over and handed her a transcribed copy of Gallus' journal. "Listen, all I want is the truth to be revealed to the Guild. They respected Karliah, and she deserves better. Do whatever you can and I'd consider it a personal favor."

Estinan nodded. "Thank you, Enthir."


	8. The Pursuit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to hiatus and a lot of thinking, I’m taking the smut out. I’m uncomfortable with it and it makes me ill to write it so. I’m not sorry to whoever came here for it.

Estinan made her way through Riften. Rather than take the secret entrance, she walked through the Ratways. She wanted to meet up with Karliah first. Not the Guild. Who knows what Mercer said to them? Did he say anything about her demise? Did he lie and say she betrayed them? So many thoughts ran through her head.

Once in the Ragged Flagon she felt her body relax. She was home. After 5 long days. She was home. Karliah walked over, pulling her hood further down to cover her face. She wrung her hands together. "I'm glad you're here. I think some of these people are beginning to suspect who I am. Are you ready to face the Guild?"

Estinan nodded. She sighed. "Nervous but I'm ready. Let's go." She looked around, no one was in the Flagon. Not a good sign.

"Keep your eyes open. I'm not sure what to expect when we enter the cistern." She walked through the tavern towards the false-back cupboard.

"What if Mercer's there?" She questioned, knowing full well she didn't smell the traitor.

"Then we show them Gallus's journal and hope for the best. Remember, we have proof and all he's got is his word." Karliah walked into the cistern.

The entire guild lined up at the entrance. Weapons drawn. Brynjolf's eyes widened when Estinan took the hood down. "Is it… Is it really you lass?" He held his weapon ready. He expressed his relief at Estinan's survival but Karliah was here. Were they working together? Had she been stringing him along the entire time? "You better have a damn good reason to be here with that murderer."

Estinan nearly jumped at his words. What did Mercer tell him? Did he think she betrayed them now? He looked relieved to see her though. She heard his heart beat faster when he saw her. Mercer probably told him she died. She still had the wound from Mercer. She pressed her hand on her side and looked down.

Karliah held her hands up defensively. "Please, lower your weapons so we can speak. I have proof that you've all been misled!"

"No tricks, Karliah or I'll cut you down where you stand. Now what's this so-called proof you speak of?" Brynjolf directed his attention back towards Karliah.

Estinan pulled the transcribed journal from her pack and handed it to Karliah, who walked carefully towards Brynjolf. "I have Gallus' journal. I think you'll find its contents disturbing."

Brynjolf took the journal and flipped through the pages. "Let me see." He paused to read a few pages and then flipped more. "No, it…it can't be. This can't be true. I've known Mercer too long…" He couldn't believe it, could he? He looked up at Estinan who stood away from the Guild and away from Karliah. Divines, she looked worried. Mercer said she had died at Karliah's hands, but clearly the lass was living. He turned back to Karliah as she started to speak.

"It's true, Brynjolf. Every word. Mercer's been stealing from the Guild for years, right under your noses."

Brynjolf slammed the journal shut. "There's only one way to find out if what the lass says is true. Delvin, I'll need you to open the Vault." He pumped his fist and gritted his teeth.

Delvin arched an eyebrow. "Wait just a blessed moment, Bryn. What's in that book? What did it say?" He crossed his arms.

"It says Mercer's been stealing from our vault for years. Gallus was looking into it before he was murdered." Bryn shook the journal at Delvin.

"How can Mercer open up a vault that needs two keys? It's impossible. Could he pick his way in?" Delvin shook his head.

Vex scoffed. "That door has the best puzzle locks money can buy. There's no way it can be picked open."

"He didn't need to pick the lock." Karliah spoke up.

Delvin shook his head. "What's she on about?"

Brynjolf walked over to the vault. "Use your key on the vault, Delvin. We'll open it up and find out the truth."

Delvin shrugged and inserted his key into the lock. "I've used my key, but the vault's still locked up tighter than a drum. Now, use yours." Delvin walked away as Brynjolf inserted his key.

The vault doors opened. There was nothing left. "By the Eight! It's gone, everything's gone! Get in here, all of you!" Brynjolf slammed a table and cursed.

"The gold, the jewels…it's all gone." Delvin looked around.

Vex drew her dagger and started to walk back through the door. "That son-of-a-bitch! I'll kill him!"

"Vex!" Bryn yelled at her. "Put it away…right now. We can't afford to lose our heads…we need to calm down and focus."

Delvin held his hands up, blocking Vex from leaving. "Do what he says, Vex. This isn't helpin' right now."

"Fine. We do it your way. For now." She put her dagger away.

Brynjolf turned to them. "Delvin, Vex…watch the Flagon. If you see Mercer, come tell me right away." The pair walked to the flagon. Bryn walked out of the vault and up to Estinan. She smiled sadly and looked down.

He rushed up to her and grabbed her face. His lips crashed into hers. He ran his hand down her arm and the other had a tight grip on the back of her neck. He wasn't letting her go this time. He felt wetness on her cheeks as he kissed her. The saltiness of her tears mixed with their saliva. He backed away and looked at her. "Oh, lass." He kissed her cheek. He kissed her eyelids. He pulled her close and engulfed her in tight embrace. He ran his hands through her hair and down her back.

Estinan sniffed. Divines, she hadn't cried in a long time. She honestly forgot she could. She wrapped her arms around Bryn's torso, attempting to bring him closer. It was Mercer's fault she was in disarray.

"I thought I lost you, Estinan." He kissed her forehead. "I thought… a lot of things. I didn't think…"

"Me too. Karliah saved me. If she wasn't there. I…" She bit her lip and looked down. He reached up and wiped the tear trickling down her face. "I'm going to make sure that bastard pays." She laughed and leaned into his chest. "I want to rest so bad. After the Sanctum, then going to Winterhold and Markarth…"

"I know, lass. You've done a grand job. As soon as we get Mercer, you can rest."

"Working me to the bone." She smiled. "There better be a good payment after this job…" She laughed.

"Never. I'll give you a reward for all this, but first, I need to know what you learned from Karliah. I mean everything." He ran his fingers through her hair.

"Mercer killed Gallus, not Karliah." She mumbled into his chest.

"Aye. I feared that was the case." He held her hand and pulled her to her bed and sat down. "From that last entry in Gallus' diary, it looks like he was getting close to exposing Mercer to the Guild. Anything else?"

Estinan bit her lip again and leaned against his shoulder. "Gallus, Karliah and Mercer were Nightingales."

Bryn's jaw dropped. "What? Nightingales? But, I always assumed they were just a tale… a way to keep the young footpads in line. Was there anything else she told you?"

Estinan laughed and put her hand on his jaw. "You'll catch flies. Or should I say bees? Since, Karliah was behind Goldenglow and Honningbrew."

"Trying to make Mercer look bad in front of Maven, eh? Clever lass. Was there anything else?"

She looked at him and shook her head. "That's all Karliah told me." Going on about secrets, she felt the need to let him know about the beast blood. He would find out in due time.

"Then I have an important task for you." He held on her face and looked into orange her eyes. "It kills me to do this. But, I need you to break into Mercer's home and search for anything that could tell us where he's gone. You are our best bet. He won't suspect you. He said Karliah killed you. Which I can plainly see is a lie… But, he honestly thinks you are dead." He pushed a lock of hair behind her ear. "I want to go in your place, but if he shows up here…"

She bit the inside of her cheek. "I'm scared but understand though."

"Aye. I'm sorry, lass." He kissed her forehead.

Estinan nodded and looked at him. "He has a house?"

"A gift from the Black-Briar's after they kicked the previous family out…place called Riftweald Manor. He never stays there, just pays for the upkeep on it. Hired some lout by the name of Vald to guard the place."

"I'll take care of it."

"Be careful, lass." He brought her close and pressed his lips to her crown. "This is the last place in Skyrim I'd ever want to send you. Just find a way in, get the information and leave." He squeezed her. "And you have permission to kill anyone that stands in your way. Including Mercer."

"What's the best way to get into the manor?" She mumbled in his chest, not wanting to leave the safety of his arms.

"Good question." He thought for a moment. "I've only set foot inside a few times myself and that was in Mercer's company. If you can get past his trained watchdog, I think your best bet might be the ramp to the second floor balcony in his backyard."

Estinan laughed. "I don't suppose the ramp is easy to access."

"No." He shook his head. "It's some sort of crazy contraption Mercer commissioned for quick escapes. I'd wager a well-placed shot at the ramp's mechanism would lower it in a hurry. I know how good you are with that bow. That's probably your best bet."

Estinan nodded. "I'll probably try that way. It'd be easiest if I go that way. Is there a way onto the roof and jumping down to his balcony?" She chuckled.

"I'm not sure, lass. I've never tried. But if anyone could do it, I know you could." He leaned away and fixed her hair. "I'll be here when you return. I'll talk to Karliah and wait for you. Here, lass." He handed her her dagger. She traced the hilt and put it on her belt. Estinan nodded and left.

Estinan scoured the back of the house. Vald stood idly, waiting to question any and all who dared to enter. She saw the ramp Brynjolf talked about and the gears she assumed she needed to hit. How did she hit the gear without notifying Vald? Did she try to climb the roofs? There was a upper level a few houses down and enough crates to stack to Secunda and Masser and back down to Nirn. She could use a crate and if one wasn't conveniently placed it wouldn't take long to push it.

She trailed back the alley and picked the lock to a gate and walked to the second level balcony. Luckily, there was a crate waiting for her. She climbed up onto the roof and made her way towards Mercer's house. She saw why it wasn't easy. There was a large gap between the houses. She figured she could make the jump. At least if she missed she would be inside his property.

Estinan backed up and then backed up more. The tiles at the edge of the roof almost gave way. A couple slid off. She ran towards the edge of the roof. And leapt.

She held onto the roof with her arms and swung her leg up. She rolled on her back. She let out a loud exhale and rested a moment. She sat up and looked around. She crawled over to the balcony. Mercer's watchdog stood in the yard, but his back was turned. She dropped down onto the balcony and made quick work of the lock. She closed the door as quietly as possible.

Estinan entered in through a storage room. She looked around at the extra chairs and the crates. Nothing important. She shook her head and silently tiptoed across the the floor. She saw a mercenary, leaning on the rail and drinking ale. She grabbed her dagger and crept up behind the unsuspecting fool. She slit his throat and lowered his body to the floor. The floor was clear of other mercenaries. She checked the rooms, clearing them of any gold and gems she found, but nothing stood out.

She stepped carefully down the stairs. Another mercenary. They walked away into another room, complaining about needing sleep. Estinan made it down the stairs and into small room. She noticed the barred doors. He really didn't want people visiting. She looked at the stuff on the table. A note hidden under a plate. She read it. He commissioned a hidden entrance. She looked around the room. Odd, normally one would put shoes in the cabinet. She walked over and opened the door. She smelled a draft from the sewers. Clever. She pushed on the false back and it opened. Very clever. She closed the cabinet behind her and walked down the sewers.

Divines, there were so many traps in this sewer. Who was he trying to kill? Any fool brave enough to walk in here. She laughed. She across a room with plates. She grabbed a piece of rubbage and threw it into the room. Fire plates. She groaned and carefully walked into the room. She pressed against the wall and walked around the exterior. She wiped her brow when she made it to the other door. She yelled when axes swung down in the hallway. She cursed as she jumped to the next spot and waited until the log swing moved away. She yelped when she felt the air brushed past her. More axes. She groaned and waited for the right moment and rolled to safety. She looked back at the trap and shook her head. She must be mad.

She walked down stairs and into a room. She looked at all the gold and gems. "Thank you, Mercer." She gathered up the gems and shoved them in her pocket. She looked through the papers on the desk and shoved them into her shirt. She looked over the display case and whistled. "Well, well." She broke the glass and took the glass sword. "At least you had good tastes." She strapped the sword to her belt. She grabbed the heavy statue of Gray Fox and walked to another door. Deeper into the sewers. She saw a hole and looked down. Straight into the Ratways. She jumped down and walked through the Ratways.

Estinan walked into the Ragged Flagon from Mercer's secret tunnel. She stopped and dropped the statue with Delvin. She made her way to the cistern and saw Brynjolf talking with Karliah. He left Karliah and approached Esti. "We've scoured the town and I've to spoken to every contact we have left. No sign of Mercer. Any luck on your end?"

"He wasn't there, but I found these plans." She took the plans from her shirt and handed them to him. "This nice sword." She patted the hilt. "And gems to last a lifetime." She laughed. "I can share with you."

Brynjolf laughed and looked over the plans. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped. "Shor's beard! He's going after the Eyes of the Falmer?" He shook his head. "That was Gallus's pet project. If he gets his hands on them, you can be certain he'll be gone for good and set up for life."

"Eyes of the Falmer?"

"He'd be set up for life with those."

"Then we have to stop him…"

"Agreed. He's taken everything the Guild has left, and to go after one of the last greatest heists is just an insult." He grabbed her hand and held onto it. He ran his thumb across her knuckles. "I've spoken to Karliah, and made amends for how the Guild's treated her." He tugged her gently towards Karliah. "Now she wishes to speak with both of us. Quickly, we have no time to lose."

Karliah looked at their hands and smiled briefly. She looked up at him. "Brynjolf, the time has come to decide Mercer's fate. Until a new Guild Master is chosen, the decision falls to you."

Bryn nodded. "Aye, lass…and I've come to a decision." He looked at Estinan and then back at Karliah. "Mercer Frey tried to kill both of you, he betrayed the Guild, murdered Gallus and made us question our future. He needs to die."

"We have to be very careful, Brynjolf. Mercer is a Nightingale, an Agent of Nocturnal." Karliah reminded.

"Then it's all true… everything I heard in the stories. The Nightingales, their allegiance to Nocturnal."

Karliah nodded. "Yes. That's why we need to prepare ourselves and meet Mercer on equal footing. Just outside of Riften, beyond the Southeast Gate is a small path cut up the mountainside. At the end of that path is a clearing and an old standing stone. I'd ask you both meet me there. At night. Until then." She waved and walked out of the cistern through the secret entrance.

"Well, lass." He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it. "We're free until nightfall."

Estinan nodded. "We are." She looked around the cistern. The other members stood around on standby, waiting for orders or Mercer. "Can we be alone?"

"How alone?" He arched an eyebrow and smirked.

"At least away from the prying eyes."

"Aye, lass. I can manage that." He pulled her gently towards his room. It was in the cistern down a hallway but it was private compared to the other beds, meaning there was a door. At least no one could see them. He sat on his bed with her. "It's not much." He ran his hand through her hair and pulled her close, kissing her. "I'd much rather be taking the guild armor off you, than this." He said between kisses. "Where is yours?"

She bit her lip and looked away. "I actually need new armor…"

"What happened to yours?" He arched an eyebrow.

She looked away. "When Mercer tried to kill me-"

"What?! He's the one that hurt you? Where?" He backed away. "Let me see, lass." He knelt on the ground before her, looking at her.

Estinan bit her lip. "Oh, Brynjolf. It's not… that bad? If Karliah hadn't been there…"

"You'd be dead without her saving you… Let me see it, lass. Estinan." He reached up and held her face.

Esti nodded her head slowly. She unclasped the buttons of her leather armor and shrugged the top down her arms. Brynjolf reached up and touched the wound from Karliah's arrow, helping her out of the armor. "That was Karliah. The arrow was meant for Mercer… But the poison it was laced with… stopped my bleeding enough for her to save me…" She raised the leather jerkin, revealing the cauterized wound in her side. She's unsure if the beast blood would've been able to heal the wound. She winced slightly when she felt his warm fingers touch the wound. She shivered as goosebumps appeared on her body.

"I'm so sorry, lass." He dragged his finger across her stomach, across her abs. Her breath hitched at his touch. "He did a number on you. And here, I was ready to put all the blame on the one that saved you. On Karliah. I was ready to accept that you were gone. That was wrong of me." He leaned over and put his head on her thighs. His arms snaked around her waist, careful to avoid the wound. Estinan ran her hands through his hair. He hummed.

He reached under her jerkin, touching her ribcage. He pushed the jerkin over her head and kissed her as he threw it to the floor. He placed a knee on the bed as he tipped her head back. "Will you ever forgive me?" He kissed the side of her neck. A small gasp escaped her mouth. He tugged at her small clothes. "For sending you with him?" He threw the bra to floor.

Estinan bit her lip and looked at him. Her heart pounded in her ears. "Only if you get undressed too." She reached for the top clasp on his armor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALSO, HIATUS! For both This and Roar of a Wolfborn. I'll be back next month.


	9. Trinity Restored

“Lass. It’s almost night time.” Brynjolf placed a hand on her shoulder. She rolled over and smiled at him. He leaned down and kissed her forehead. “I’ll meet you there. I have to discuss with Karliah about the next Guild Master.” She hummed and sat up. She reached out for him to hand her her clothing. “Sorry, lass. I threw out those stained scraps.” Estinan frowned. He fixed her hair. “Don’t worry.” He chuckled. “I got you new armor.” He handed her the new Guild Armor. “I’ll meet you there.” He leaned down and kissed her forehead. “Don’t fall back asleep.”

“I’ll be there, soon.” She looked for her small clothes as he left and put those on. She put the guild armor. Glad to be back in something substantial. The old standing stone to the southeast. It shouldn’t take long. She left the guild and walked through the city towards the southeast gate. It was closed due to dragons, though she managed to pay the guard off to let her through.

She approached the old stone. She saw Brynjolf and Karliah talking. “I'm glad you're here.” Karliah walked up to her.

Estinan nodded and yawned. “What's the significance of this place?” 

“This is the headquarters of the Nightingales, cut into the mountainside by the first of our kind. We've come to seek the edge we need to defeat Mercer Frey.” Karliah paced as she explained, wringing her hands.

Estinan nodded. “Am I to become a Nightingale?” 

"It's my hope that you will, yes."

“What about my…” She looked over at Brynjolf and shrugged. She took a deep breath. “Is Nocturnal going to accept me even though my body belongs to Lord Hircine?”

Karliah looked at her, head slightly tilted. “Hmm. I don’t think it’ll cause too many issues. Some folk worship more than one daedra. So, I don’t think you’ll have any issues. Besides, it’ll be up to them to decide when you die.” Karliah shrugged.

“Wait? Hircine? How many daedra am I getting involved with?” Brynjolf shook his head.

“Only Nocturnal.” Karliah smiled as she looked at him

Estinan wrung her hands together. She bit her lip. Divines. This was a bad idea. She looked up at him. “Sooo, I’ve been… keeping a secret.” She took a deep breath. This was a very bad idea. Could she really throw everything away with 4 words… no. He had the right to know. She closed her eyes.

“What is it, lass?”

Estinan looked up at him, her eyes glinting gold. “I’m a werewolf. I was turned against my will a lifetime ago, I suppose. I’ve learned to deal with it. I’m very much under control. Only use it when necessary. Never killed anyone that didn’t need killin’.”

“Wait…” Brynolf looked at her. “Wait you mean…” 

“Aye. A werewolf.” She looked down. “I know it’s a shock and I understand if…” She mumbled.

Brynjolf stepped up to her. She looked at him, eyes watering slightly. She was used to being discarded. Some were disgusted in her. She looked down. “Truly?” He pushed her hair behind her ear. “Thank you for trusting me. And after everything the guild’s been through. Lass, look at me.” He tilted her chin up and looked at her. “You haven’t put the guild in danger. You’ve done a lot to help enlighten what Mercer’s done. I trust you as well.”

She shook her head. “I would never harm anyone in the Guild. The Guild is my family and while sometimes I want to punch Delvin and Tonilia and Velek.” She laughed. “I wouldn’t do anything to bring harm to them. Th… Thank you, Brynjolf.”

“Aye, lass.” He ran his thumb across her cheek. “Let’s get this on with then, shall we lass?” Brynjolf turned to Karliah. “So, this is Nightingale Hall. I heard about this place when I joined the Guild, but I never believed it existed." He looked around as they all entered the cave.

“The assumption that the Nightingales were just a myth was seeded within the Guild on purpose.” Karliah lit a torch and used it to light the way, lighting other torches and sconces along the path. “It helped avert attention from our true nature. What's wrong, Brynjolf? I can almost hear your brow furrowing." 

Bryn frowned and his eyebrows were indeed furrowed together. Estinan stifled a laugh. “I'm trying to understand why I'm here, lass. I'm no priest, and I'm certainly not religious. Why pick me?"

“This isn't about religion, Brynjolf…” Karliah sighed. She looked at Bryn and shook her head. “It's business. This is Nightingale Hall. You're the first of the uninitiated to set foot inside in over a century. Now,” Karliah pointed towards a small room. “If you'll both proceed to the armory to don your Nightingale Armor, we can begin the Oath.”

Estinan and Brynjolf walked into the armory. “If I knew I was getting new armor here, I wouldn’t have needed the set of Guild armor.” Esti held up the iridescent black armor leather armor. “Form fitting…” Estinan quickly dressed on the new armor, leaving the mask and cowl off. She looked over at Brynjolf as he finished putting the armor on. “Well, well.” Estinan rubbed her chin and tilted her head.

“You’re looking a little hungry there, lass.” 

“Hmm? Did you say something Bryn?” Estinan smirked.

He shook his head and chuckled. “Nothing… Let’s go to Karliah.” He walked ahead. “Okay, Karliah. We've got these getups on… now what?”

“Beyond this gate is the first step in becoming a Nightingale.” Karliah led them to a metal gate. A ceremonial circle stood on the other side. “To hold any hope of defeating Mercer, we must have Nocturnal at our backs. If she's to accept you as one of her own, an arrangement must be struck.” 

“What sort of arrangement? I need to know the terms.” Brynjolf sighed.

“The terms are quite simple, Brynjolf.” Karliah frowned before placing the mask over her face. “Nocturnal will allow you to become a Nightingale and use your abilities for whatever you wish. And in return, both in life and in death, you must serve as a guardian of the Twilight Sepulcher.”

“Aye, there's always a catch. But at this point, I suppose there isn't much to lose.” He shrugged and looked over at Estinan as she put the cowl over her head and lifted the mask over her face. “If it means the end of Mercer Frey, you can count me in.” 

“What about you? Are you ready to transact the Oath with Nocturnal?” Karliah turned to Estinan.

“Yes, I'm ready.” She nodded.

“Good. After I open the gate, please stand on the western circle.” Karliah pushed the gate open. “You go to the other one, Brynjolf.” Karliah stood in the top center circle and held her hands up to the ceiling. She spoke up as the others reached their circles. “I call upon you Lady Nocturnal, Queen of Murk and Empress of Shadow… hear my voice!

The sounds of crows filled the chamber. A woman appeared in the circle. Crows surrounded her. She looked at the three of them. Her eyes lingered longer on Estinan than the others. Estinan averted her eyes. She was used to the pack dynamics and certainly, a Daedric Prince would outrank her pitiful, mortal soul. The Daedric Prince turned back to Karliah, who now knelt. “Ah, Karliah. I was wondering when I'd hear from you again. Lose something did we?" She hummed

“My Lady, I've come before you to throw myself upon your mercy and to accept responsibility for my failure."

“You're already mine, Karliah. Your terms were struck long ago.” She clicked her tongue. “What could you possibly offer me now?” Nocturnal chided.

Karliah looked between Brynjolf, Estinan, and back at Nocturnal. “I have two others that wish to transact the Oath; to serve you both in life and in death.” 

Nocturnal hummed and looked between Brynjolf and then Estinan. “You surprise me, Karliah. This offer is definitely weighted in my favor.”

“My appetite for Mercer's demise exceeds my craving for wealth, Your Grace.”

“Revenge?” Nocturnal chuckled. “How interesting…” She tapped her chin. “Very well, the conditions are acceptable. You may proceed.”

“Lady Nocturnal, we accept your terms.” Karliah looked at the others and nodded. “We dedicate ourselves to you as both your avengers and your sentinels. We will honor our agreement in this life and the next until your conditions have been met.” They said at the same time.

“Very well. I name your initiates, Nightingales and I restore your status to the same, Karliah. And in the future, I'd suggest you refrain from disappointing me again. And you…” Nocturnal turned to Estinan. “I’ll have a word with your other patron. I hope you serve me well.” With that, Nocturnal faded away in a plume of feathers.

Karliah walked from her circle and took the cowl and mask off. She looked at Estinan and Brynjolf, who both walked to the middle. “Now that you've transacted the Oath,” She paused and frowned. “It's time to reveal the final piece of the puzzle to you; Mercer's true crime.”

“He's done more” Estinan took the mask and hood off as well and pursed her lips. She crossed her arms. “That’s not what I wanted to hear.” She sighed. Estinan walked over towards Brynjolf and leaned against him. He wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on her shoulder.

“Mercer was able to unlock the Guild's vault without two keys because of what he stole from the Twilight Sepulcher… the Skeleton Key. By doing this, he's compromised our ties to Nocturnal and in essence, caused our luck to run dry.” Karliah fixed her hair.

“So the Key unlocks any door?” Brynjolf looked over at Karliah.

“Well, yes.” She cleared her throat and sighed. “But the Key isn't only restricted to physical barriers. All of us possess untapped abilities; the potential to wield great power, securely sealed within our minds. Once you realize the Key can access these traits, the potential becomes limitless.”

Estinan scrunched up her nose. “Sounds like no one should possess it, as tempting as that sounds.”she shook her head. She looked at Brynholf. “He must’ve also used it at the Sanctum because I’ve been in enough draugr infested Nordic ruins to know there’s not an easy trick to open a claw door. Trust me. I’ve even tried my beast blood.”

“Good, then you understand why this is about more than just Mercer's lust for power. If the Key isn't returned to its lock in the Twilight Sepulcher, things will never be the same for the Guild. As time passed, our luck would diminish to the point of non-existence. And whether you know it or not, our uncanny luck defines our trade.”

“First time I ever set out to return something…” Estinan laughed.

“Very true. In our line of work, it's quite rare we set out to return a stolen item to its rightful owner.” Karliah copied her.

“Alright, well. I’m ready.”

“Before we depart, your lover has some business to discuss. I suggest you listen to him.” Karliah waved and walked off.

“Go on, Prince Charming.”

He chuckled and kissed her neck above the armor’s high collar. “Listen, lass. There's one last piece of business we need to settle before we go after Mercer… the leadership of the Guild.”

She hummed. “Why tell this to me?”

“Karliah and I had a long discussion before you arrived here. While you got your beauty rest.” He nuzzled her cheek. “Thanks to your efforts…” he paused, “Mercer's treachery has been exposed.” He let go of her and turned her around. “After we deal with him, all that remains is restoring the Guild to its full strength. As a result, we both feel that you have the potential of replacing Mercer as leader of the Thieves Guild.”

Estinan choked and shook her head. “Me? What about you?!” She grabbed his hands and removed them from her shoulders. She held onto them. Her a guild leader? She was hardly the type. She was a follower, albeit on her own path.

“I've been at this game a long time, my lovely lass.” He brought her hand tonhis cheeks. “A long time.” He sighed. “I've stolen trinkets from nobles and framed priests for murder. I'm good at what I do, maybe even one of the best. But it's all I know. I've never been one to lead. Never desired it, never cared for it. Don't want it.” 

Estinan shook her head. “No, it's not right. I’m literally in the same boat as you, Bryn.”

“Look.” He cupped her face and looked into her orange eyes. He saw the slight glint of gold from her beast blood. “Everyone in the Guild admires what you've done. Maybe they won't come out and simply tell you, but I promise you it's true. And now they know Mercer never genuinely cared about the Guild. He lacked the loyalty you obviously possess. I can't think of anyone better. Think about it, lass? For me?” He kissed her nose.

Estinan sighed heavily. “Have I told you how lucky you are?”

He hummed. “Remind me. I seem to have forgotten.” He smirked.

“You are lucky you are handsome. Otherwise, you’d be stuck in here alone.” She tilted her head. “Actually, now that we aren’t pressed for time…” She took a step back and looked him over. She licked her lips and smirked.

“You looking hungry again, lass. Insatiable. But, that armor does something to your figure.” He raised his eyebrows and smirked.

“Yours as well…”


End file.
